Heal Me, Medicine
by xiubaekhan
Summary: (CHAP 7 IS UP!)Hanya kisah Chanyeol yang mencintai dr. Wu / "Kau khawatir padaku karena aku sakit! Kau takut terjadi apa-apa padaku karena aku sakit! Semuanya karena aku sakit, sekarat dan akan mati! Kau hanya peduli dengan profesionalisme-mu sebagai dokter! Kau tidak melakukan semua itu karena aku!" / "Chanyeol kau tidak mengerti,"/ KrisYeol. YAOI. NC on some parts. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**_Kris X Chanyeol_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! These is YAOI and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_._**

**_Benar-benar tidak dianjurkan untuk yang merasa 'belum' cukup umur karena..._**

**_Very much of dirty talk in every chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Chanyeol merenung dibalik bayang-bayang gorden tebal yang tertiup-tiup angin dijelang musim gugur akan datang. Menggerakkan jemari yang tambah pucat tiap tahun, menulis-nulis nama seseorang dengan asal-asal. Dirinya merasa tidak harus mengeluhkannya, ini hanya _pneumonia_. Chanyeol tidak harus depresi hanya karena sekarat, atau berlagak seperti manusia paling menyedihkan di dunia yang mengemis-ngemis hanya untuk seonggok kehidupan singkat. Walaupun ia termasuk dalam keluarga yang mengagungkan Tuhan sama halnya dengan _hyung_nya, percaya bahwa malaikat untuk melindungimu tidur di setiap malam-malam sunyi itu ada. Itu hanya malam, disaat doa ia arahkan seperti hampir gelap seperti sekarang.

Rutinitas Chanyeol beberapa bulan terakhir ini adalah menonton beberapa dvd—yang jelas itu hanya satu kaset yang paling jadi favoritnya. _The Fault in Our Stars_. Kakak perempuannya berkali-kali menangis di adegan yang sama, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah. Ia hanya merasa tidak baik dengan menampakkan kesedihan, jelas saja—tokoh utama dan dirinya bernasib sama. Paru-paru yang hanya berfungsi sebelah saja, tidak terlalu buruk kecuali saat dirimu mulai kesulitan bernafas. Chanyeol benci banyak berjalan karena tenaganya habis hanya untuk menyeret-nyeret infus juga _cannula_ di sepanjang langkah.

Namun ia tidak menyesal. Dua tahun terakhir di rumah sakit dan bertemu Dr. Wu setiap hari. Chanyeol tidak mengutuk dirinya yang menyukai pria walaupun dirinya berjenis sama. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit orientasi seksualnya yang aneh, yah ibunya juga tidak keberatan. Apapun untuk Chanyeol. Apapun, dan yang Chanyeol inginkan jika ia punya kesempatan melihat ekor bintang panjang melintang di malam tertentu—Chanyeol ingin bisa memiliki Kris Wu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Heal Me, Medicine**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Waktu _checking_ rutin setiap hari. Chanyeol suka. Pipinya merona merah merasakan permukaan dingin menyentuh dadanya, hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah saat ia bisa melihat wajah Kris Wu dari dekat. Jarak yang sangat dekat. Kris punya mata yang tajam, alis yang bagus, dan bentuk rahang yang tegas. Benar-benar lelaki. Chanyeol suka itu. Rindu dengan kehadiran pria itu dikamar rawatnya rasanya jauh lebih buruk daripada rasa besar untuk pulang ke Korea. Chanyeol sangat menikmati masa pengobatannya di Kanada, dan ia berharap untuk tidak sembuh saja.

Kris selesai dengan stetoskopnya, wajahnya menjauh dan Chanyeol ingin mengutuk semua yang ada. "_Well, _Chanyeol..."

"_Hyung..."_

"Jangan memotong ucapanku, aku sedang bicara." Kris berseru dingin, nada asli dari suara beratnya dan Chanyeol merasakan pipinya memerah lagi—entah kenapa. "_Okay_,"

Kris menarik nafas banyak-banyak sebelum mengatakannya, "Apa _hyung_?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kurasa kau harus memulai kemoterapimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sebelum membuang nafas beserta arah pandangnya kemanapun. Chanyeol paling benci. Masa bodoh jika dirinya tidak sembuh, ia benci kemoterapi. Rasa sakitnya akan lebih menyedihkan ketimbang separuh paru-parunya yang penuh, dan rambut rontok—demi tuhan Chanyeol sangat suka dengan rambutnya yang sekarang. Ia hanya berharap meninggal masih dengan model rambut yang keren. Yang benar saja.

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Kau harus."

"_Why_?"

"Agar kau sembuh." Disisi lain, segala hal yang membuat Chanyeol paling tertarik pada dokternya itu adalah cara berbicara dan suaranya yang dingin, namun Chanyeol menyesal karena Kris seperti tidak bisa menyampaikan rasa simpati. Seolah-olah pria itu sedang membaca tanpa nada bukan berbicara.

"_I'm dying, okay_? Dan, aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti itu."

Kris membuang nafasnya, merasa lelah dengan aktifitasnya hari ini. Chanyeol bukan satu-satunya pasien yang ia rawat, ia masih punya jam operasi 30 menit lagi. Kris melirik kearah arloji, dan Chanyeol mendengus. "Terburu-buru, _huh_?"

Kris tidak menjawab sebelum ia berkata diambang pintu, "Aku harap kau memikirkannya lagi."

**.**

**.**

Dari hari ke hari sepanjang masa Chanyeol di rumah sakit, mengelilingi lorong rumah sakit adalah favoritnya yang lain. Tidak asyik dengan perawat khusus yang orang tuanya sewakan untuk dirinya, tetapi Chanyeol selalu bertahan dalam satu titik kebosanan itu. Asal ia bisa tiba diujungnya dengan cepat, lalu melihat Kris yang tengah sibuk di bagian administrasi seperti pagi-pagi yang lalu. Sedingin apapun pria itu, tetap saja... Chanyeol menyukainya.

Kris tidak pernah melirik kearahnya walaupun mereka hampir sangat sering berpapasan. Chanyeol hanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Kris terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel untuk telponan khusus beberapa pasiennya atau setidaknya ia sibuk membahas sesuatu jika saat itu Chanyeol melihat pria favoritnya tersebut tengah berjalan beriringan bersama seorang perawat. Kris sibuk dan lelaki itu selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk _checking_ rutin dua tahun terakhirnya yang sia-sia. Pada akhirnya Kris setidaknya membahas perihal kemoterapi. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Sore yang menyebalkan, namun melihat wajah dokter tampan itu dalam jarak dekat setidaknya setimpal.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mendengar bisik-bisik samar, ia hanya pemuda yang jengah dengan suasana taman rumah sakit. Yang benar saja... kursi roda, menggeret infus dan _cannula_ yang menggantung setiap harinya begitu menyebalkan. Andai Chanyeol bisa bernafas dengan benar. Chanyeol merasa dirinya lebih pantas disebut sakit jiwa daripada penderita kanker, _yeah_ penampilannya lebih menggambarkan seperti itu.

"Dokter Wu akan hadir diacara yayasan rumah sakit."

"Maksudmu acara amal?"

"Bukan, lebih tepatnya pesta."

"Pesta? Yang benar saja! Rumah sakit tidak mengadakan pesta, _idiot_!"

Chanyeol mendengus dengan percakapan aneh dua perawat imigran dari Amerika Serikat itu. Tapi ia hanya mendengarkan karena mendengar tentang Kris yang disebut-sebut akan hadir dalam pesta menggelikan itu. Dirinya terus menyimak dan mendengar _three days later_.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol merasakan hembusan angin yang kencang, berdiri diatap rumah sakit rasanya menyenangkan. Chanyeol merutuk karena tidak bisa terlalu leluasa dengan tubuh tingginya yang bisa saja terlihat dari bawah—dirinya bisa disangka pasien frustasi yang akan bunuh diri. Chanyeol tersenyum manis, hawa dingin tidak mencegahnya untuk berhenti. Atap akan jadi tempat favoritnya dirumah sakit ini selain lorong, setidaknya menjajak peringkat pertama. Chanyeol suka angin berhembus leluasa, tidak seperti angin-angin kecil yang masuk hanya sedikit kedalam kamar rawatnya. Chanyeol merasa bahwa pengobatannya dirumah sakit sia-sia saja. Bukan, bukan seperti itu maksudnya. Hanya saja, Chanyeol selalu membuang obatnya dan berpikir kalau ia memiliki suasana girang akan menyehatkan dirinya sendiri. Kecuali bernafas.

Chanyeol selalu menyusup ke kantin pegawai rumah sakit karena ia benci bubur pasien, rasanya mengerikan. Dengan _cannula_ yang menyedihkan ia memohon-mohon agar setidaknya koki manis didapur itu memberikanya sepiring daging saja. Chanyeol bahagia dengan kenakalannya.

Chanyeol menoleh, ia merasakan kedatangan lain diatap yang sama. "_What are you doing here?"_ Itu Kris Wu, menarik lengannya. Ada apa dengan rautnya itu? Chanyeol ingin menanyakannya karena otaknya yang terlalu lambat untuk menebak-nebak ekspresi seseorang. "_What_?"

Kris mendengus, walaupun ekspresi itu masih sama. "Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu, _your nurse was looking for you_."

Chanyeol mendecih, "Dia lebih pantas disebut _nanny_ kurasa."

"Chanyeol, _please_. Aku masih ada urusan dan jangan membuatku membuang waktuku."

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan mantap, "Aku tidak mau."

"Chanyeol!" Kris berbicara agak keras. Chanyeol terkejut, Kris yang dingin tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu. "_Hyung_..."

Kris menarik nafasnya, Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada tiang infus. "_I'm sorry, okay_? Aku mohon atas pengertianmu, Chanyeol. Kau sudah besar dan tidak harus bersikap seperti ini." Kris melepaskan syal dilehernya yang serasa tidak berguna, ia mengalungkan pada leher pucat Chanyeol. "Aku hanya khawatir saja."

Chanyeol menunduk, menurut saja dengan dokter itu yang sudah menuntunnya hingga sampai dikamar rawatnya. Ia mulai kebingungan, anak itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi yang biasa-biasanya ia lihatkan saat Kris menyentuh kulit dadanya dengan stetoskop. Kris membentaknya, memberikan syal untuknya dan bilang kalau ia khawatir akan dirinya. Dan Chanyeol mulai berpikir kalau, _apakah Kris hyung benar-benar mulai khawatir padaku setelah semua perhatiannya?_

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berdiri dengan setelan yang ia pinjam dari koki dapur pegawai kesayangannya. Chanyeol datang ke pesta pemilik yayasan rumah sakit. Hanya untuk Kris. Chanyeol dengan percaya diri berjalan masuk ke tempat besar itu dengan menggeret tabung oksigen untuk _cannula_ dihidungnya dan orang-orang yang ada disana menatap heran. Chanyeol rela melakukan ini karena Kris. Karena Kris Wu yang selalu memperlakukannya spesial, walaupun Chanyeol tahu Kris bertindak seperti itu kepada hampir semua pasiennya di sesi _checking_, tetapi tidak dengan rasa khawatir yang ia ucapkan langsung juga syal yang terang-terangan ia berikan pada Chanyeol sore itu di atap rumah sakit.

Chanyeol merasa, kalau selama dua tahunnya dirumah sakit.. rasa suka, kagum dan berdebar-debar yang ia rasakan karena Kris itu adalah—karena dirinya mencintai seorang Kris Wu.

Ia mencari-cari Kris, disegala penjuru ruangan pesta. Pesta ini besar sekali, karena ini adalah ulang tahun si anak pemilik yayasan. Chanyeol ingin menyerah saja, tetapi kemudian ia melihat sosok pria yang dicarinya itu tengah berdiri dengan sampanye ditangannya sambil mengobrol bersama orang-orang lain. Chanyeol yakin itu rekannya sesama dokter.

Chanyeol mendekat, dan itu membuat Kris menoleh tanpa disuruh lalu ia terkejut. Sebelum Chanyeol lebih dekat lagi Kris sudah maju duluan lalu menarik lengan si pemuda nakal. "_What are you doing here_?!"

Kris berbisik dengan kesal, namun nadanya terdengar setengah membentak juga. Chanyeol sudah tidak kaget lagi. "Aku hanya ingin ikut bersamamu _hyung_." Ia berujar dengan nada polos yang dibuat-buat. Kris agak muak dengan tingkah si penguntit ini. "Kau harus kembali kerumah sakit."

"Tidak mau!"

"Chanyeol!"

"_Hyung_, kumohon..."

"Chanyeol, jangan membuatku membentakmu lebih daripada ini."

"Jika kau melakukannya aku akan tidak bernafas detik itu juga."

Kris diam dengan mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau tampan dengan setelanmu itu _hyung_."

Kris melotot kearahnya, "Diam kau." Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti tertawa kecil. Kris tidak bisa menikmati pestanya, karena ia merasa harus mengawasi Chanyeol seperti bayi besar yang belum bisa berpikir. Anak itu berulah, dengan lancang mengambil minuman yang seharusnya belum disuguhkan, asal mengambil banyak makanan yang Kris yakin tidak sehat dan—yang benar saja, Kris merasa pusing sekarang.

"Ayo pulang Chanyeol!"

Kris menghampiri Chanyeol lagi setelah selesai mengobrol juga memberi ucapan selamat pada yang berulang tahun dipesta. "Tidak mau!"

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Kau berdansa denganku!"

Chanyeol mengucapkan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Kris benar-benar mual. Chanyeol merasa dirinya adalah anak umur lima tahun yang parasnya masih menggemaskan. "Lalu kita pulang!"

"Baiklah."

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar menurut. Setelah ia puas berdansa, menempel dengan wajah Kris, memeluk pundak Kris rapat, dan menginjak-injak kaki Kris dengan tertawa. Kris menyeretnya dengan tak sabaran dijalan menuju rumah sakit. "_Hyung,... _pelan-pelan!"

Kris tidak menggubris Chanyeol yang menyebalkan itu, dirinya sudah terlalu sebal. Dan, _mood_nya benar-benar hancur. "_Hyung_!" Kris tetap saja tidak mempedulikan kalau faktanya Chanyeol itu hanya memiliki sebelah paru-paru yang bekerja. Dan pada akhirnya ia menyesal. Kris merasakan perhentian gerak dari orang dibelakangnya, Chanyeol sedang merasakan sesak.

"_God_! Chanyeol!" Kris berteriak, langsung menampah tangannya. Chanyeol tidak bisa bernafas. "Chanyeol, Chanyeol, _breath.. breath.._"

Kris berteriak frustasi, Chanyeol memegangi dadanya dan selang dihidungnya serasa tidak membantu. Semuanya tidak berguna. Kris langsung menggendongnya, mencari-cari taksi dan membawa Chanyeol yang sekarat ke rumah sakit dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Ia sudah bisa bernafas, paru-parunya tidak penuh. Itu hanya reaksi dari dirinya yang terlalu lelah berjalan. Kris duduk, masih dengan setelan yang ia pakai dipesta. Chanyeol sudah menggunakan baju pasien setelah perawat mengurusinya. Anak itu memandang kearahnya dan Kris rasanya ingin mati saja tadi. Melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu rasanya mengerikan. Ia takut, entah kenapa.

"_Hyung..."_

"Bagaimana kau bisa kabur tadi?"

"_Hyung..._"

"Chanyeol, jawab aku!"

"_Hyung..."_

"_What_?!" Kris merasa dirinya terlalu sering uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini. Dan Chanyeol yang membuatnya meninggikan nada bicaranya. Chanyeol menatapnya kecewa. Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia benar-benar lelah hanya untuk mengurusi anak ini. Kris hendak bangun dari kursinya tapi Chanyeol menarik kuat lengan bajunya.

"_Hyung..."_ Kris menoleh, tidak berniat menjawab seruan tidak penting yang selalu Chanyeol ucapkan.

"..."

"Jangan pergi."

"Aku butuh tidur, Chanyeol."

"Kumohon..."

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu." Kris mulai dengan nada dinginnya. Dan Chanyeol merasa agak lega.

"_Hyung.. _aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung_."

"..."

"_Hyung... _aku—"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Chanyeol? Sudahlah aku ingin tidur."

"_Hyung_... dengarkan dulu."

"Kau yang dengarkan aku. Aku lelah, aku butuh tidur." Kris menatap lelah kepada pemuda berwajah pucat dihadapannya. "_Please..._" Dan disitu Kris melihat raut yang berbeda. Chanyeol tidak pernah seperti itu. Chanyeol pernah menatapnya takut, tapi ia terlalu sering tersenyum untuk Kris. Dan ini? Apa ini?

"Aku tahu, aku menjijikan. Jadi _hyung_ sudah pasti tidak suka dan terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Terlebih lagi, aku hanya punya sebelah paru-paru yang bekerja. Aku hanya manusia yang menyedihkan. Iya kan?"

"..."

Kris terdiam. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kedua bola matanya yang memerah, Kris tidak bodoh melihat reaksi mata manusia yang seperti itu. "Silahkan keluar, _hyung_."

Setelah melihat sesuatu yang basah dari bayangan pipi Chanyeol, Kris mematung ditempatnya.

"Chanyeol..."

"Kau bilang kau lelah kan, _hyung_?"

"..."

Kris melangkah pergi. Dan Chanyeol menangis semalaman itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Well, eonni bukan mau nambah utang wkwkwkw, pengen aja nambah ff Krisyeol karena jaraaaanggggg pake banget dan itu rasanya mau remukkin elektronik sekitar. Eonni gak suka angst sebenernya, tapi yah mati atau tidaknya Chanyeol sembuh atau tidaknya kita lihat saja ya. Tergantung alur ceritanya juga.**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kris X Chanyeol_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! These is YAOI and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_._**

**_Benar-benar tidak dianjurkan untuk yang merasa 'belum' cukup umur karena..._**

**_There's some sex scenes in some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kris merasakan keanehan. Chanyeol lebih sering diam ketimbang biasanya. Chanyeol mengacuhkannya setiap Kris mencoba berbicara. Seperti seorang lelaki yang bisu mendadak. Dan Kris mulai merasa ketergangguan pada perasaannya sendiri. Entah kenapa, Kris rindu dengan Chanyeol yang suka menguntit akan dirinya. Tapi ia hanya seorang Kris Wu, apa yang bisa diharapkan? Berekspresi saja ia tidak bisa. Maksudnya, wajahnya memang seperti itu. Datar, dingin, serius, seolah tidak pernah ada hal aneh yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Kris berjalan ditemani perawat sampai dibagian administrasi. Ia melirik arlojinya dan mengingat sesuatu tentang jadwal _check up _rutinnya untuk Chanyeol. Entahlah, ia merasa ingin datang lebih sering ke kamar anak itu akhir-akhir ini. Akhirnya Kris berjalan kearah kamar Chanyeol, membawa kertas-kertas untuk catatan perkembangan kesehatan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah berubah selama dua tahun.

Kris ingin menanyakan banyak hal. Ia juga tidak tahu.

Tetapi saat Kris tiba, ia melihat dokter lain dengan spesialis yang sama dengan dirinya—memeriksa Chanyeol.

Kris mengerutkan dalam dahinya sendiri. Tunggu, dirinya bingung.

Ia mengetuk, menjujung tinggi kesopanan yang ia punya kemudian masuk. "dr. Smith?" Kris bertanya dan pria yang berumur sama itu menoleh.

"_Yes_?"

Disitu ada Chanyeol. Anak itu hanya diam, memandang jauh keluar jendela.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Pria itu mengangguk dan Kris berjalan menuntun kearah luar pintu lalu menutupnya pelan. "Kenapa kau disini?"

dr. Smith menatap bingung, "Kau ini bagaimana? Kan Chanyeol meminta orang tuanya untuk menggantimu dengan dokter baru untuk kelajutan pengobatannya."

"Apa?"

dr. Smith mengangguk, namun ekspresi yang sama belum hilang. "Aku kira kau sudah tahu."

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang memberi tahu padaku. Termasuk perawat khusus Chanyeol."

dr. Smith mengerutkan kening, "dr. Wu, Chanyeol sudah tidak memakai perawat khusus lagi."

"Apa?"

Kali ini Kris dibuat semakin bingung. Dokter pengganti, memecat perawat khusus? Jadi, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menghindarinya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu?"

"_I don't know. _Bahkan Chanyeol sudah tidak mau berbicara denganku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu." Kris membuang nafasnya kearah lain, ia merasa benar-benar frustasi.

dr. Smith mengangguk, "Ya, anak itu terlihat lebih diam akhir-akhir ini."

"..."

"_Well,_ aku harus melanjutkan tugasku, Kris."

Kris mengangguk kaku, "Baiklah."

Kris melihat lagi dari jendela sebelum berjalan melewati lorong menuju ruangannya. Chanyeol benar-benar menjauhinya.

**.**

**.**

Kris merasa dirinya sering memperhatikan Chanyeol. Mereka sering berpapasan dilorong, sesibuk apapun Kris dengan sesi perbincangannya dengan perawat, Kris tetap melirik kearah Chanyeol. Dan anak itu tidak merespon. Anak itu terlihat benar-benar kosong, ia hanya menatap lurus kedepan seolah tiba-tiba akan muncul sebuah televisi didepannya.

Kris mendadak menjadi peduli. Ia merasa kekhawatiran akan Chanyeol meningkat berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Bukan, bukan karena _pneumonia_ atau sejenisnya. Tapi ini karena Chanyeol. Ia mulai khawatir, apakah anak itu tetap memperhatikan pola makannya atau selalu meminum obatnya. Sejak perawat khusus Chanyeol itu sudah tidak dipakai, Chanyeol terlihat lebih berantakan dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kris sering melihat dari jendela ruangannya, Chanyeol yang duduk diam dikursi roda. Tangannya yang semakin pucat. Kris merasa dirinya mulai merasa takut. Takut kalau dr. Smith yang jelas-jelas profesional tidak bisa mengurus Chanyeol. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan dirinya. Kris merasa Chanyeol sudah membencinya. Kris tidak tahu. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengira-ngira apa yang membuat Chanyeol sebegitu menjauh dari jangkauannya.

Ini karena Chanyeol. Ya, Kris memikirkan Chanyeol lebih banyak kali ini.

**.**

**.**

Kris melewati lorong karena iseng, ia terlalu bosan dengan jadwalnya yang kosong untuk malam ini. Kris ingin kesana. Kris ingin ke tempat Chanyeol. Kris ingin mengunjungi Chanyeol setidaknya sesekali. Kris ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol. _Hell yeah_, Kris merindukan anak itu.

Ia berjalan setengah bersiul, Kris merasa ini bukan gayanya. Kris merasa dirinya akhir-akhir ini mendadak berganti kepribadian. Ini aneh. Namun ia terbelalak, Chanyeol tidak ada dikamarnya.

Kris berlari setelah itu hanya untuk menyusuri setiap penjuru bangsal pesakitan, karena ia mengira bisa saja Chanyeol tidak menghapus sikap konyol dan nakalnya. Bisa saja anak itu bersembunyi dikantin pegawai rumah sakit atau sebagainya. Tetapi nihil, Kris sudah bertanya tentang lelaki tinggi yang pucat dengan _cannula _dihidungnya sambil menyereti tabung oksigen kecil karena Chanyeol mencabut infusnya dengan sengaja. Kris merasa takut. Rasa takut yang kedua kalinya ia rasakan setelah melihat Chanyeol tidak bisa bernafas dijalan setelah pesta orang rumah sakit berakhir.

Kris takut. Kris benar-benar merasa takut.

Namun ia mulai menebak-nebak. Apa yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan atau dimana tempat diarea rumah sakit yang sering ia kunjungi akhir-akhir ini.

**.**

**.**

Kris menjerit setelah mendorong pintu dengan susah payah dan berhasil tiba diatap rumah sakit. Chanyeol, sudah berada diujung atas balkon. "Chanyeol!" Kris berteriak sekali lagi, ia berlari dengan cepat—Chanyeol sudah hampir terpeleset karena terkejut dengan suara Kris. Anak itu bisa jatuh.

Kris menarik pergelangan kaki Chanyeol yang rapuh, masa bodoh jika Chanyeol terjungkal menimpanya asalkan anak itu tidak jatuh kebawah. Sial rumah sakit ini punya setidaknya lima lantai.

"Chanyeol, turun!" Kris berusaha menutupi ekspresinya, namun suara yang dikeluarkannya tidak mendukung. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri, Kris khawatir akan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunduk mencoba melihat kakinya yang ditahan paksa, "Apa _hyung_?!" ia berteriak, lebih seperti memaki. Kris memasang ekspresi terbaiknya, "Kau bisa jatuh, _idiot_!"

Chanyeol mendecih, mencebikkan bibirnya kemudian— "Aku ingin jatuh." Kris merasakan perbedaan. Chanyeol yang tadi berteriak dan tiba-tiba berubah dingin. Suara yang tidak pernah Kris dengar dan ia tidak pernah mengira Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Terlebih kepadanya.

Sebelum Chanyeol berbalik, Kris sudah menarik anak itu sampai terjatuh seperti perkiraannya. Chanyeol memberontak dan hendak naik lagi, tetapi Kris sudah terlebih dulu membalikkan badannya. Dan Kris melihatnya.

"APA?!" Chanyeol berteriak seolah memakinya untuk kedua kali. Mata Chanyeol merah, kedua pipinya basah. Chanyeol menangis. "Apa _hyung_?!" bahunya bergetar. Chanyeol terlalu lama menahan semuanya. Kris terkejut, ia baru melihat wajah Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Anak ini sekarat, tetapi kali ia tidak pernah terlihat rapuh seperti ini.

Kris hendak memberikan tubuhnya dengan sukarela, ingin memeluk raga itu. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol mendorongnya sampai limbung, Kris bersyukur tubuhnya tidak ambruk. "Jangan berpura-pura seolah kau manusia yang paling peduli padaku!"

"..."

Chanyeol berteriak, tetapi berakhir dengan serak. Ia mengusap pipinya, "Kau hanya berlaku seperti ini karena aku menyedihkan. Aku tampak seperti itukan?" ia tertawa. Kris tidak mengerti. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk paham perasaan seseorang karena dirinya terlalu beranggapan hidup hanya untuk tenggelam dalam buku-buku. Kris memang bukan manusia.

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, "Aku bodoh kan _hyung_? Aku terlalu percaya diri, aku terlalu _peka_ dengan sikapmu padaku padahal itu tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu."

"..."

"Berhentilah peduli padaku _hyung_."

Satu isakan lagi, dan Kris mulai merespon apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Tindakan yang satu-satunya bisa ia gunakan selain menatap Chanyeol dengan diam seperti orang bodoh. "Chanyeol..." ia berseru pelan sekali.

"..."

"Apa maksudmu?" ia bertanya dengan hati-hati dan Chanyeol membuang mukanya. Ia semakin menangis dan menatap Kris lagi. Jauh lebih terluka. "Kau memang bukan manusia..."

Kris mengernyit, ia masih belum mengerti. Ia masih tidak paham dengan kesedihan Chanyeol. Kenapa anak itu begitu marah padanya.

"Setelah aku mengatakan semua ini, walaupun aku mengumpat sekasar-kasarnya kau juga tidak akan mengerti. Aku bilang cinta padamu, tetapi kau malah menanggapinya dengan apa yang aku bicarakan. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?"

"..."

"Kau tidak pernah terbebani tentang perasaanku padamu! Kau hanya tidak peduli! Kau memang tidak peduli! Setelahnya kau berlagak seolah tidak apa-apa, karena kau acuh! Aku benci denganmu."

"Chanyeol..." Kris baru mengerti. Ia baru mengerti tentang seseorang yang terluka, terlebih ini karena dirinya. Chanyeol terlalu jujur dan baik untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Kris agar dirinya mengerti.

"Setidaknya, kalau kau benar-benar tidak peduli... jangan bersikap seolah kau peduli, _hyung_."

Kris melangkah maju sedikit, "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau peduli padaku hanya karena aku sakit _hyung_!" Chanyeol berteriak lagi. Urat-urat dikulit pucatnya tampak begitu mengerikan.

Kris melotot, "Aku tidak—"

"Kau khawatir padaku karena aku sakit! Kau takut terjadi apa-apa padaku karena aku sakit! Semuanya karena aku sakit, sekarat dan akan mati! Kau hanya peduli dengan profesionalisme-mu sebagai dokter! Kau tidak melakukan semua itu karena aku!"

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk, ia memeluk lututnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin buruk dan menyedihkan. Kris maju dengan takut-takut, ia berlutut meraih kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol menampiknya. "Tidak _hyung_!"

Kris merasa sangat bersalah. Kris berusaha melakukan apapun. Chanyeol benar-benar terluka, benar-benar sakit, itu semua karena dirinya. Tetapi Kris tetaplah Kris. Ia menganggap ini hanya sebatas rasa iba. Kris tidak tahu apapun soal perasaan.

Kris kemudian memeluk Chanyeol walaupun anak itu menolak dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kris tidak menyerah, ia menggendong paksa tubuh Chanyeol yang terlalu ringan untuk ia bawa. Sedikit kesulitan karena Chanyeol terus memukulinya dan menendang-nendang. Setidaknya Kris bisa membawa anak ini ke kamar, walaupun ia tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol berhenti menangis.

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan harinya, lorong rumah sakit lantai dua dibuat ramai oleh perawat-perawat yang berteriak memanggil-manggil Dokter Smith. Kris merasa terusik dengan acara menulis catatan pasiennya diruangan, jadi ia memutuskan keluar. Salah satu perawat lewat, hendak berlari kearah lorong tetapi Kris menghentikannya.

"_What's going on_?"

"Park Chanyeol, Dr. Wu! Park Chanyeol ingin bunuh diri dikamarnya."

"_What_?!" Kris berseru kaget, matanya terbelalak. Perawat itu akhirnya berlari, ikut meramaikan lorong bersama pegawai rumah sakit lainnya. Kris melihat dengan sesak dari jendela. Dr. Smith membujuk Chanyeol yang sedang menangis sambil mengarahkan pisau dapur ke pergelangan tangannya. (Kris yakin Chanyeol mencurinya dari dapur rumah sakit)

Kris merasakan hal yang berbeda dengan asli atau tidak. Jika ia akan berseru berlebihan pada adegan bunuh diri klasik di televisi yang bahkan jarang ditontonnya, kali ini rasanya sangat berbeda. Ini jauh lebih menakutkan. Kris tahu Chanyeol seperti depresi berat, ia _stress_ dan ya tuhan...

Kris melihat tatapan itu lagi. Chanyeol yang terluka.

**.**

Kris akhirnya berhasil masuk setelah melewati kerumunan itu. Kris berdiri tepat dibelakang Dr. Smith. "Chanyeol, _please_... _You don't have to do this_." Dr. Smith terus memohon agar setidaknya Chanyeol tidak melakukan tindakan gila seperti itu.

Chanyeol masih terisak, kemudian ia menatap Kris dibelakang dokter barunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" ia berteriak. Entahlah terdengar sangat menyeramkan. Dr. Smith bingung, namun ia merasakan pandangan mata Chanyeol yang mengarah ke sosok lain dibelakangnya. Chanyeol menatap Dr. Wu.

Chanyeol menatap Kris tidak suka, Dr. Smith merasa kalau ini adalah urusan pribadi.

"Kalian berdua harus menyelesaikan ini." Dr. Smith memilih mundur dan mengajak orang-orang lain agar tidak memperhatikan antara Chanyeol dan Kris dalam kamar rawat itu. Setidaknya agar Chanyeol tidak menaikkan emosinya lagi.

Kris menatap Chanyeol. Berusaha memasang ekspresi terbaiknya. "Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol malah menempelkan pisau itu ke tangannya. Kris melotot, "_Whoa_... Chanyeol tunggu.." Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan.

Kris mencoba mendekat. "Pisau ini akan menggores tanganku, atau menusukmu _hyung_."

"Kau boleh menusukku." Kali ini Kris kehilangan rasa takutnya. Ia berjalan kearah Chanyeol, apa adanya. "Tapi kau jangan lukai dirimu sendiri."

"Aku akan mati _hyung_!"

"_You don't_." Kris sudah sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..." Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat, ia masih menangis dengan pisau keparat itu diatas pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan ini."

"..."

"Kumohon..."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa?"

Chanyeol tertawa hambar, kedua pipinya sudah benar-benar mengerikan. "Pergilah! Jika kau tidak peduli, setidaknya jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau peduli padaku!" Chanyeol berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya pada Kris. Seperti yang ia lakukan diatap semalam.

"Chanyeol..."

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu dihadapanku, _hyung_."

Kris melihat Chanyeol yang sudah tidak terlalu peduli akan pisaunya. Pria itu langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol agar pisaunya terlepas. Chanyeol berteriak tidak terima, Kris memeluknya.

"Kau harus tenang!"

Chanyeol menangis dengan suara frustasi. Ia merasa semuanya tidak adil. Chanyeol menangis sejadi-jadinya. Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya saat merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Kris menyuntikkan bius untuknya.

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Kris mulai merasa dirinya terlalu banyak marah lebih daripada biasanya. Ia merasa marah karena Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mau menyapanya, Chanyeol menghindari kontak mata dengannya, dan yang paling Kris benci disini—

Chanyeol menerima rekomendasi Dr. Smith untuk memulai kemoterapinya. Chanyeol mau di kemoterapi, dengan Dr. Smith. Dr. Smith yang baru menjabat jadi dokternya yang baru, bukan Kris yang sudah dua tahun terakhir merawatnya. Bukan Kris.

Chanyeol benar-benar melupakannya. Dan Kris rasa Chanyeol benar-benar benci dan muak kepadanya seperti yang dikatakannya di atap malam itu. Kris mencoba menuruti apa yang Chanyeol mau. Kris mencoba mengacuhkannya. Kris tidak mencoba memulai kontak mata terlebih dahulu seperti biasanya yang akhirnya diabaikan oleh anak itu. Kris mencoba tidak peduli. Tetapi kemudian ia ingin mengutuk semuanya. Kris ingin mengutuk kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Dr. Smith.

Kris adalah pria berhormon normal, _okay_? Kenapa dirinya harus merasakan hal seperti itu kepada yang tidak seharusnya. Kepada lelaki, dan itu Park Chanyeol.

Kris merasa panas sendiri, pasalnya Chanyeol memberikan semua senyum, candaan, dan tawa yang biasanya hanya untuk dirinya—sekarang beralih kepada Dr. Smith. Dan semua perawat disekeliling Chanyeol.

Sangat menyebalkan. Kris benar-benar merasa tidak dianggap.

Terlebih, Kris sering melihat Chanyeol berjalan dengan infus dan _cannula _miliknya sambil bercanda dengan pasien lelaki yang seumuran dengan anak itu dilorong rumah sakit.

Kris menganalisis semua yang ia rasakan, dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Kris mencarinya pada internet. Rasa khawatir, takut terjadi hal buruk pada Chanyeol. Kris merasa ragu dengan kata, _"—berarti kau menyukainya" _

Ia mencari lagi diinternet, apakah dirinya termasuk normal karena menyukai laki-laki. Hasil yang didapatkan, _"Tidak ada batas pada cinta kepada seseorang. Lagipula gay tidak tabu di Kanada."_ Sial Kris mengumpat kalau pada kenyataannya selama ini dirinya tidak normal.

Dan ia mencari tentang rasa _panas_ yang ia rasakan saat melihat Chanyeol bersama dengan orang lain, _"—itu artinya kau cemburu_."

Kris memaki dengan menggebrak meja kerjanya keras. _Sial_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I'm so sorry, sebenernya mau posting next chapternya Kris Hyung(?) cuman belom siaappppp huweee T-T udah manteng depan laptop capek tauga sih dan ubek-ubek isi otak rasanya ngadet. Mungkin akan siap beberapa hari kedepan 1/3 nya udah jadi sih mueehehe '-' maaf buat kesalahan pengetikannya soalnya saya bukan anak medis. Makasih buat sarannya yaa hehe itu bikin eonni bisa koreksi tulisan eonni biar bisa nulis dengan lebih baik lagi ^^.**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[Baby Crong] [azurradeva] [FlowAraa23] [Oh kyungsoo] [XOXO KimCloud] [Keys13th] [justnyao] [egatoti] [winter park chanChan] [krisyeolwife] [KaiNeiris] [MinYeolKook] [Cosmo] [Fetty EXO-L] [2727] [PurpleGyu] [parkwu] [kwa'sOrangesky] [YulCY] [afranabilacantik] [parkmyun] [meaw] [XiuNiiChan] [rakan] [ling-ling pandabear] [parkchu] [ve] [exochanxi]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again? **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kris X Chanyeol_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! These is YAOI and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_._**

**_Benar-benar tidak dianjurkan untuk yang merasa 'belum' cukup umur karena..._**

**_There's some sex scenes in some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan sapaan laki-laki di sebelahnya. Tetapi akhirnya ia tersenyum menanggapi, "Untukmu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "_No, thank you_."

"Ayolah, aku sudah susah payah. Kau tahu, mesin minuman itu payah." Chanyeol tertawa saat mendengarnya, tetapi ia hanya mengulur tangan untuk menerima. Pemuda di depannya tersenyum juga dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu kau sudah lama di rumah sakit ini, _hyung_."

Chanyeol hampir tersedak dengan acara menelan sodanya, "_Hey_, pelan-pelan." Pemuda itu mendadak merasa bersalah. Setelah reda Chanyeol hanya menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa Jongin." Setidaknya agar Jongin tidak terlalu merasa terbebani.

Chanyeol meletakkan kaleng itu di kursi kosong di sisi kanan, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada sisi kiri—tempat Jongin berada. "Ya, setidaknya untuk dua tahun terakhir ini."

Jongin mengernyit, "Tetapi paru-parumu bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menatap aneh kearahnya, "Kau lihat," ia menunjuk _cannula _di hidungnya, "Aku sekarat dan baik-baik saja."

Jongin tertawa dengan keras, "Sial _hyung_, jangan membuatku tertawa." Chanyeol menegur Jongin dengan tawanya yang mengerikan, tetapi dirinya ikut tertawa juga setelahnya.

"Kau sudah lama di Kanada?"

"Tidak," Jongin meneguk soda _orange_-nya perlahan— "Aku baru tahun ini pindah, umur 20 tahun yang tidak mudah. Aku harus melanjutkan studi. Tetapi aku malah kena usus buntu begini." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Dan Chanyeol merasa bingung karena tidak merasa menyuruhnya untuk mendetailkan semuanya. Jongin itu aneh. Sedangkan anak yang tengah ia pikirkan malah menepuk-nepuk perut dengan wajah yang di manis-maniskan, "Aku belum buang angin."

"_Jesus,_ Jongin! Itu menjijikan!" Chanyeol tertawa keras, lorong terasa sangat sepi dengan hanya keberadaan mereka berdua siang ini. Jongin selalu seperti itu. Jongin selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa walaupun mereka tengah bertanding basket di tengah lapangan saat sma. Anak ini benar-benar menggelikan. Chanyeol merasa ikut jadi aneh karena akrab dengan adik kelas yang unik semacam Jongin.

Jam-jam siang yang menyenangkan, Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbicara banyak bersama Jongin. Ia merasa dirinya yang lama kembali, dan bertemu teman yang sama berisiknya sangat membantu.

Chanyeol hanya tidak menyadari seseorang yang tengah berdiri di meja administrasi tengah menatap kearahnya dan Jongin. Kris mengepalkan tangannya keras.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan Jongin, anak ini hanya habis operasi usus buntu, kan? Bukan terkena _pneumonia_ mendadak seperti dirinya. Tetapi Jongin sudah dua minggu di rumah sakit. _Oh_, Chanyeol tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

Chanyeol duduk di meja kantin pegawai rumah sakit seperti biasa. Menolak jatah pasien dengan meminta bagian makanan perawat. Dan kali ini semakin ramai dengan adanya Jongin. "Kau tidak berubah, _hyung_."

Jongin ikut duduk dan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Di temani daging lezat seperti malam-malam biasanya, "Apanya?" Chanyeol menaikkan sumpitnya bingung. "Maksudku, kau tetap pembangkang sejati dan keren."

Chanyeol hampir menyemburkan makanannya, "Sial kau Jongin." Ia menelan dagingnya lalu tertawa, kemudian mengontrol dirinya sendiri—Chanyeol masih punya malu. Jongin meredakan tawanya juga, ia kembali menyantap makanan rumah sakit yang paling enak yang pernah ada.

"Ini enak sekali, _hyung_."

"Itulah kenapa aku selalu membuang jatah makanan pasienku. Buburnya seperti tidak diberi garam, hanya air. Itu mengerikan." Kali ini Jongin tertawa lebih dulu. Chanyeol tidak memungkiri dua minggunya benar-benar ramai dengan adanya Jongin bersamanya. Mereka itu tidak terpisahkan, _okay_? Itu sudah sangat jelas jika di tanyakan kepada setiap anak didik di sma mereka terutama angkatan di bawah mereka. Tetapi Chanyeol terpaksa terpisah dari Jongin karena dirinya harus lulus terlebih dahulu.

"Kau masih lama di rumah sakit Jongin?"

Jongin mendongak, "Tentu saja."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya karena kebingungan, "Ususmu sudah tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu. Tetapi aku masih ingin lebih lama disini. Ini membuatku nyaman."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seadanya untuk Jongin dan kembali pada kegiatannya menyantap daging. Chanyeol merasa apa yang Jongin katakan terselip beberapa privasi yang tidak seharusnya ia tahu dan tanyakan lebih jauh. Ya, Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya.

Jongin tersenyum dan melirik kearah Chanyeol diam-diam.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol duduk di taman bersama Jongin, lagi. Mereka tengah berbagi gurauan, dan Jongin yang berbicara paling banyak. Chanyeol memegangi perutnya, "Sial Jongin perutku sakit!" ia memegangi perut juga kedua pipinya bergantian.

"Pipiku kram."

Jongin yang tertawa paling kencang, "Nanti kalau aku kena usus buntu juga bagaimana?"

Jongin terbahak mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan, "Kau berlebihan,_ hyung_."

Setelah sesi yang menyenangkan, akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Tetapi kemudian Jongin angkat suara terlebih dahulu. "_Hyung_, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Chanyeol menoleh. Merasakan perubahan raut wajah pemuda yang lebih muda dan helaan nafas berat dirinya merasa ini akan menjadi serius. Tetapi Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengangguk. Jongin selalu terbuka padanya, kan? Jongin selalu bercerita apapun padanya termasuk masalah pribadinya.

"_Hyung_..."

"Iya?"

"Aku menyu—tidak, aku—"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa Jongin? Katakan saja." Ia melembutkan suaranya. Agar Jongin tidak usah sungkan karena mereka sudah biasa seperti ini.

Tetapi Chanyeol merasakan kejanggalan, dirinya mendapati Jongin mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam jemarinya yang jauh lebih kurus di bandingkan saat sma. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit, "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sedikit, "Apa?" ia mengucap dengan nada tidak percaya. Jongin? Menyatakan cinta padanya? Apakah ini serius?

Namun sebelum semuanya terjawab, Jongin sudah terlebih dulu maju dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Chanyeol. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang _gay_ yang menggelikan. Yang benar saja, Ya Tuhan...

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat Jongin melumat-lumat kecil bibirnya, badannya lebih kurus sehingga Jongin sudah memindahkan tangannya sepenuhnya untuk memeluk punggung Chanyeol. Semuanya. Sial, Chanyeol tidak bisa bernafas. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak mau melepaskannya.

Rasanya dunia ini milik mereka berdua saja.

Dan semua itu di renggut saat Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan lain menarik lengannya kasar. Ciuman mereka terlepas, Chanyeol sudah berjalan terseret-seret. Dan ia melihat Kris, di depannya. Itu tangan Kris.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tidak dapat mencerna semuanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah tiba diruang Kris. Ya, ruangan tidur Kris di rumah sakit saat pria itu terlalu lelah untuk sekedar pulang ke rumah. Kris mencabut infus Chanyeol dengan tidak berperasaan.

"Sakit _hyung_!" Chanyeol berteriak. Sedikit darah mengalir di atas nadinya.

Kris kali ini keterlaluan menurut Chanyeol. Karena menarik _cannula_nya, lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol dan langsung memakan bibirnya kasar. _Okay_, kali ini Chanyeol tidak menikmatinya, ia ingin melepaskannya dan dirinya sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa bernafas!

Chanyeol memukul-mukul dada Kris keras, dan Kris melepaskan bibirnya seperti barang tidak berguna. Sial, bibirnya bisa lecet.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan _hyung_?!" Chanyeol balas berteriak karena kesal. Ia mengusap-usap bibirnya, Kris tertawa mengejek. "Apa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Kau lebih suka _orang itu_ yang melakukannya, _huh_?!"

Chanyeol baru melihat Kris yang seperti ini, tetapi Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk peduli lagi. Kenapa Kris berkata seperti itu? "Sejak kapan kau mulai mengurusi urusan orang lain, _huh?_" Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk berteriak, ia memasang _cannula_nya kembali. Paru-parunya hampir benar-benar tidak berfungsi tadi.

Kris mendecih, "Aku bisa melakukan ciuman yang lebih baik daripada yang _orang itu _lakukan!" serunya sebal. Dirinya benar-benar kacau. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak mengerti, dirinya benar-benar tidak mau tahu apapun tentang Kris Wu lagi.

Nafas Chanyeol masih terengah-engah, "Kau ini bicara apa _hyung_? Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan diriku?"

Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya karena merasa frustasi sendiri, "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dirinya!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol masih mengontrol nafasnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Chanyeol!"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti _hyung_!" Chanyeol balik membentak Kris lagi. Kali ini air mata sudah turun dan membasahi wajahnya sendiri, perasaan Kris yang mengeras mendadak lunak. "Aku ini _gay_, aku ini sering mengganggu saat-saat santaimu, aku terlalu cepat mengartikan semua perhatianmu yang hanya sebatas dokter-pasien itu adalah _sesuatu_ untukku. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengusap hidungnya yang memerah, ia takut lebih kesulitan bernafas dengan kondisi seperti itu. "Aku memanggilmu _hyung_, bukan dr. Wu karena aku menganggapmu sebagai _seseorang_ untukku. Dan kau dengan mudahnya bilang kalau aku ini membicarakan apa—kau mempermainkan perasaanku."

"..."

"Kalau memang kau tidak suka padaku, kenapa kau harus repot-repot melepaskanku dari Jongin dan menyeretku kesini hanya untuk bilang kau bisa melakukan _ciuman_ itu dengan lebih baik. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik, semua orang bisa. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"..."

"Kau sering memarahiku karena mengganggumu, kenapa kau harus repot-repot menarikku kembali kepadamu? Aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan sikapmu, aku memilih dr. Smith untuk menjauhimu... Kenapa kau lakukan ini lagi?!"

"Chanyeol..."

"Kau membuat seolah-olah pada akhirnya aku akan kembali padamu, padahal jelas-jelas kau tidak menganggapku sebagai _seseorang_-mu. Aku ini hanya pasienmu yang sekarat. Aku bahkan sulit untuk bernafas _hyung_!" Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang seperti itu, membuat Kris berkali-kali lipat merasakan sesuatu mengetuk-ketuk hatinya. Bukan, ini bukan iba.

"Chanyeol aku—"

"Bukan penyakit ini yang membuatku ingin mati _hyung_. Tetapi ini karena dirimu! Kau membuat segala hal yang secara tidak langsung _manis_ yang kau lakukan itu untuk menjadi suatu hal pokok yang harus kupikirkan sepanjang hari, membuatku merona dan jantung tanpa kontrol saat berdekatan denganmu... Tetapi semua itu hanya terjadi padaku! Kau tidak memikirkanku di setiap malam-malam yang ada, kau tidak merasakan detak jantung yang sama! Kau tidak menyukaiku!"

"Chanyeol!" Satu bentakan, dan Chanyeol menghentikan semua ucapannya. Kris memegangi pundaknya agar anak itu tidak berpaling darinya. Chanyeol menunduk dengan ringisan di setiap rasa pedih yang ia rasakan. Kris tidak berkata banyak. Kris langsung mencium bibirnya. Hanya menempelkan saja. Chanyeol menangis dalam ciuman itu.

Kris menuntunnya, ia melepaskan jas putihnya dan melemparkan ke lantai. Lalu mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol hingga terduduk dengan ringkih di atas tubuhnya. "Aku merasakan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat padamu, aku selalu memikirkan apa kau menjaga kesehatan dan pola makanmu dengan baik."

Chanyeol berpegangan dengan pundak Kris dan dirinya masih diam. Air mata tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Kris melepaskan pakaian pasien berbahan tipis yang Chanyeol kenakan hingga tersisa bagian bawahnya saja. Chanyeol sudah _topless_ di atasnya. Kris menatap Chanyeol yang masih menunduk dan enggan untuk menatapnya.

"Aku selalu merasakan takut tentang bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, lebih kepada suatu pemikiran yang buruk. Bukan karena aku takut karena kau mempunyai _pneumonia_, aku hanya takut kau terluka." Kris melepaskan atasannya sendiri. Ia mengusap air mata Chanyeol setelah itu, menangkup wajah anak itu hingga menatap netranya. Kedua mata Chanyeol sangat merah.

"Aku selalu sebal ketika kau menggangguku, bukan berarti aku tidak suka. Kau selalu tertawa dan memberikan senyuman itu hanya untukku, dan aku menyadari saat kau mendiamkanku... Aku merasa kehilangan. Aku kehilangan Chanyeol_-ku_."

"..."

Chanyeol membiarkan Kris melepaskan celana mereka berdua, masih dengan posisi yang sama. "Aku merasa _panas_ saat melihat kau dengan orang lain. Apa itu? Aku merasa cemburu Chanyeol. Aku merasa kau hanya harus bersamaku karena kau milikku." Kris tersenyum dan mengusap air mata Chanyeol lagi. Mereka sudah dalam posisi telanjang.

"Aku baru sadar, kalau saja kau tidak mengungkapkan semuanya dan mengacuhkanku... Aku tidak akan tahu kalau ternyata aku sudah mencintaimu. Jauh sebelum kau menyatakannya." Kris mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Setelah itu Kris melanjutkannya. Melumati bibir Chanyeol, meraba setiap inci kulitnya yang terasa lembut walaupun dingin. Menggenggam jemari yang semakin kurus itu, mengusak rambut Chanyeol hingga berantakkan dan menarik tengkuknya agar lebih merapat. Kemudian ia menyusup pada tiap jengkal di kulit leher Chanyeol hingga pundak, menciptakan bercak-bercak merah keunguan dan membuat anak itu mendesah lirih dalam tangisnya.

"Kau hanya milikku Chanyeol."

"..."

Mereka melakukannya. Chanyeol menjerit sakit saat milik Kris masuk walaupun perlahan, ia merasakan kalau dirinya hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

"_Hyungh..._"

"_Breathe Chanyeol_..."

"_Ahh..._"

Kris berpacu pada ritme yang sama, ia tidak ingin kepuasan. Dirinya hanya ingin merapat dengan Chanyeol lebih dalam lagi. Chanyeol merasakan semua sentuhan Kris, dan rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengontrol nafas karena kondisi paru-parunya yang seperti itu. Kris memeluk punggung Chanyeol secara keseluruhan, Chanyeol memegangi pundak itu dan sesekali mencengkram jika merasakan prostatnya yang ditusuk-tusuk.

"_Ahh.. hyungh..._ Kris _hyungh..._ _ahhhh_!"

"Chanyeol... _hhh...hhh.._"

Mereka hampir sampai, dan Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang berteriak kencang karena _orgasme_nya. Kris menyusul sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

Keduanya terengah, Chanyeol membenarkan posisi _cannula_ nya. Kris membaringkan Chanyeol diatas dadanya dan memeluk Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Well, karena ff yang lain belum jadi.. so, eonni publish chapter 3 ff ini aja. Muehehe '-' Jangan pada baper...**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[XOXO KimCloud] [ceretbruh] [azzuradeva] [OH SEKYUNG] [bublegum] [JongOdult] [PlayerJEJ] [RarasAsti] [winter park chanChan] [retnoajeng19] [XiuNiiChan] [parkchu] [AprialianyArdeta] [sayakanoicinoe] [nadine] [oktaviarita rosita] [PurpleGyu] [BibiGembalaSapi] [miyuk] [Fetty EXO-L] [egatoti] [KaiNieris] [Chanbrakadabra] [cosmojewel] [Baby Crong] [wafel's] [Kim Chan Min] [Wufanxing] [Guest] [yeollyana] [tyasWufan] [ling-ling pandabear] [HyuieYunnie] [Guest]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again? **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kris X Chanyeol_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! These is YAOI and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_._**

**_Benar-benar tidak dianjurkan untuk yang merasa 'belum' cukup umur karena..._**

**_There's some sex scenes in some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Chanyeol pagi itu terbangun karena risih dengan rasa lengket di sekitar selakangan hingga belakang. Ia hampir berteriak kalau saja tidak menyadari jika ini masih di rumah sakit. Tempat orang sakit, bukan tempat untuk orang berteriak-teriak.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya sekali lagi, Kris masih memeluknya erat sekali. Terakhir kali Chanyeol sangat ingat dirinya tidur di atas dada Kris, bukan disamping Kris dan dipeluk seperti guling begini. Chanyeol melihat jam dinding di atas pintu, ini masih pukul 5 _a.m._

Kris bergerak sedikit saat menyadari Chanyeol terbangun, "_Hm,_ kau sudah bangun?"

Chanyeol menunduk, anak itu malah membalikkan posisi—membelakangi sang dokter. Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Apalagi ini? Ya Tuhan,... dirinya masih sangat mengantuk. "_Hey_, Chanyeol... ada apa?"

Kris memegangi pundak Chanyeol perlahan agar tidak melukainya, Chanyeol masih diam. Kris akhirnya memeluknya dari belakang, kepala ia letakkan dengan tenang di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol menampik, "Berhenti _hyung_."

Kris mendengus, dirinya hanya berusaha hati-hati untuk mengira-ngira suasana hati dan apa saja yang anak itu rasakan— terlebih kepadanya. "_What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing_..."

"Chanyeol, _hey_..." Kris mengangkat kepala sedikit, membuat Chanyeol sedikit menengok kearahnya. "_I love you, okay_? Kau tidak harus mengkhawatirkan apapun tentang itu." Jelasnya sangat jujur, mengecup leher Chanyeol sekilas, mendekapnya kembali.

"Kau mempermainkanku, _hyung_."

"_I don't_."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, Kris mengusapi kepalanya. "Aku mencintaimu, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Dan jangan buat ini menjadi beban untukmu Chanyeol. Kumohon."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya di dada Kris. "Aku masih cemburu."

"_Huh?"_

"Pada dr. Smith."

"_What_?! _Hyung_! _You're so ridiculous_!" Chanyeol tertawa. Setelah sekian agak lama Kris tidak melihat Chanyeol tertawa untuknya. Hanya untuk dirinya. "Aku serius."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol tawanya sendiri. "Karena dia bisa membujukmu untuk kemoterapi, sedangkan aku yang sudah dua tahun menjagamu—tidak bisa. Memalukan."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Cemburu macam apa itu?"

"_Hey_, aku serius."

Chanyeol menggeleng heran, ia kembali bersembunyi di dada Kris. "Aku ingin kau sembuh. Agar kau bisa lebih lama denganku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendongak, "Sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis begini?"

"Chanyeol, aku serius." Chanyeol cemberut.

"_Okay_,"

Kris mengecup setiap sudut hingga keseluruhan permukaan wajah Chanyeol yang sudah lebih segar karena berjam-jam tertidur. Entahlah, Kris lupa sudah berapa lama mereka tertidur. Yang jelas, dirinya harus siap-siap menampung protes dari para perawat yang meneriakki dirinya setiap lorong rumah sakit.

"Aku mau menjadi doktermu lagi, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendongak, "Kau tidak bisa _hyung_."

Sedangkan Kris mencium bibirnya, mencuri kecupan kecil. "_Why not_?"

Chanyeol merengut karena kenakalan Kris, "Aku hanya tidak enak dengan dr. Smith."

Kris mendengus, "Jangan bilang kau menyukainya."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa, dirinya menyeret badannya sedikit keatas dan mengecup dagu Kris yang berada beberapa jengkal kecil di atas kepalanya. "Tidak, _hyung_."

Kris menunduk, dirinya masih ingin seperti ini. Dirinya tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan _sesuatu_ kepada orang lain. Walaupun tidak dapat di pungkiri, Kris juga lelaki normal dan menjalin komitmen dengan beberapa wanita. Bukan laki-laki. Tetapi dirinya tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya belum pernah menemukan kesenangan yang seperti di rasakannya bersama Chanyeol. Ataupun rasa menyesal karena Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Kris mengusap-usap wajah itu lembut, membuat Chanyeol terpejam untuk merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan besar itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Kris langsung bangkit tanpa di duga, dan menindih tubuh Chanyeol pelan—tepat di atas anak itu. "_Hyung_..." Chanyeol berucap sangat pelan. Kris melingkarkan sebelah tangan Chanyeol ke lehernya dan menyampirkan tangan yang satu lagi ke pundak besar miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak saat bibir itu menyapu atas bibirnya lembut, lengan kokoh itu melingkar sedikit di celah pinggangnya, dan sebelah tangan Kris yang menarik tengkuknya agar semuanya terasa dalam. "_Mhh—"_

Chanyeol menurut saja saat merasakan tangan Kris yang semula ada di lehernya langsung berpindah tempat ke dada Chanyeol. Meraba-raba semua permukaan kulit tipisnya yang terasa _panas_ secara perlahan. Kris melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian membuat gerakan memutar pada puting itu. "_Nghh—hyung_!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, mengarahkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kris. Kris tersenyum, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang seperti itu. "_You're so beautiful_, Chanyeol."

Lelaki itu turun, mengecupi permukaan dada Chanyeol dengan gerakan turun perlahan. Chanyeol mengerang menahan semuanya. Ia merasakan geli yang luar biasa di seluruh tubuhnya hingga bawah perut, kemudian berjalan ke pusat kemaluannya. "_Hyungh_..." Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol nafasnya.

Kris turun hingga perutnya, kemudian menjilati perlahan membuat Chanyeol mendesah agak keras. Tidak, dirinya tidak sanggup dengan semua sentuhan ini. Kris kemudian menengadah, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sudah memerah di keseluruhannya. "Aku mencintaimu." Dan Kris langsung memakan bibir itu agak kasar, namun membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti menendang-nendangkan kakinya pelan sebagai respon—dan pengalihan untuk semua sentuhan ini.

Mereka melakukannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menunduk sangat dalam, merasakan semua ketidaknyamanan ini saat berhadapan dengan Jongin. Sungguh, dirinya benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Terlebih karena ciuman mereka kemarin dan—kehadiran Kris yang mengenterupsi semuanya.

"Maaf Jongin, aku tidak bisa."

Jongin hanya membuang nafasnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

Chanyeol mendongak, mengangkat senyuman yang sangat canggung dan Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak ada gurauan sebagai teman, karena pernyataan kemarin begitu... entahlah. Chanyeol sempat berpikir untuk menerima perasaan Jongin kalau saja Kris tidak datang dan langsung menyeretnya untuk pergi.

Jongin kemudian bangun dari kursi tunggu itu, yang sama juga di duduki oleh Chanyeol di sepanjang lorong lantai dua. "Aku pamit,_ hyung_."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seadanya, "Kau bisa berkunjung lagi kalau kau mau." Dan Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah... mungkin kalau aku tidak lupa."

Chanyeol tertawa, Jongin tetap tidak kehilangan selera humornya. "Sialan kau Jongin!" Jongin ikut tertawa. "Kau baik-baik ya, _hyung_?"

Chanyeol mengangkat senyum terbaiknya, "Tentu, kau juga harus hati-hati."

"Cepat sembuh _hyung_."

Kemudian Jongin berlalu. Chanyeol tidak bisa memungkiri rasa ini, dirinya tidak rela. Pasti hari-harinya di rumah sakit tidak akan seramai saat Jongin ada di sampingnya. Tetapi itu tidak berarti dirinya tidak senang. Maksudnya, ini tentang Kris Wu.

Kedua pipi Chanyeol mendadak memerah, membayangkan apa yang mereka telah lakukan semalam maupun tadi pagi. Itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Dan Kris sungguh sangat seksi. _Sial_!

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, mencoba menolak segala pemikiran negatifnya tentang hal-hal yang yah... mereka lakukan semalam. Chanyeol melihat orang itu dari kejauhan. Kris di bagian administrasi, dan kali ini tengah mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Chanyeol. Lalu tersenyum. Kris tersenyum kearahnya, tidak bersikap dingin seperti dulu. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang mengabaikan Kris Wu. Chanyeol merasa panas secara mendadak, semuanya berpusat pada kedua pipinya dan fantasi-fantasi liar semalam membuatnya ingin bunuh diri lagi!

Kris Wu mencintainya. Dan Chanyeol masih tidak bisa percaya. Tetapi, dirinya juga tidak bisa menolak. Kris menatapnya dengan segala hal yang menggambarkan kalau Kris itu jujur, Kris menyampaikan lewat kedua matanya kalau Kris itu peduli. Dan tentu saja mencintainya.

Kris mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Sial! Kris tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Kenapa lelaki itu mendadak menjadi genit dan mencoba menggodanya. Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi, dirinya langsung menunduk dengan cepat kemudian berdiri sambil membawa benda-benda yang biasa ia geret kembali menuju kamarnya. Kris menahan tawa di meja administrasi.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol terbangun. Dirinya merasakan pergerakan yang sangat jelas, Chanyeol tidak berada di atas kasur. Dan dirinya sadar akan hal itu. Setengah pandangannya buram, tetapi Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk menyadari dirinya tengah di angkat oleh seseorang. Chanyeol mengusap matanya sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keatas. Dari siluet tajam itu Chanyeol bisa tahu. Itu dr. Kris Wu.

"_Hyung_?"

Chanyeol menyerukan ucapannya, terdengar sedikit serak. Sedangkan Kris hanya diam dan menunduk untuk menatapnya. Pria itu tersenyum. "Sudah bangun?" Chanyeol merasakan kakinya menyentuh pintu dan Kris membuka ruangan itu dengan sedikit susah payah. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, Kris membaringkannya di atas kasur.

"Ini dimana?"

Sebelum Kris menjawab, Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau ini adalah ruangan tidur milik Kris di rumah sakit. "Aku butuh jatahku."

Dan kedua pipi Chanyeol memerah. Dirinya mencoba menutupi seluruh wajahnya karena malu, Kris tertawa sambil melepaskan jas putihnya. Kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya, "Jangan menutupinya." Kris hanya ingin melihat wajah cantik Chanyeol menatap kearahnya.

"Tidak, _hyung_!" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. Persis seperti anak kecil.

Tidak tahukah Kris, kalau Chanyeol benar-benar merasa malu?

"Aku ingin melihat wajah cantikmu saat aku memasukimu dan—"

"_Damn it_! _Hyung_! Dasar mesum!"

Kris tertawa, dan tangannya sungguh-sungguh menyingkirkan kedua telapak Chanyeol. Kris mendekat, mencium perlahan bibir pucat itu. Sebelum Chanyeol bisa bertindak lebih banyak lagi, Kris sudah maju lebih dekat dan melepaskan pakaian pasien milik Chanyeol. Menciumi setiap jengkal belakang telinga anak itu, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti untuk mendesah dan mengerang samar.

"_Hyungh_..."

Chanyeol memegangi kedua pundak lebar milik Kris. Sedangkan Kris melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

"Chanyeol..." seru Kris pelan setelah mereka berdua telanjang. Seluruhnya terasa dingin, hanya terasa panas pada nafas mereka yang bersahut-sahut. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Chanyeol yang tepat berada di bawah kungkungannya. "Aku mencintaimu." Gumamnya. Melanjutkan ucapan yang terpotong.

Chanyeol mendesah merasakan kejantan Kris yang masuk perlahan, membuatnya ingin menangis tetapi tidak dengan menghentikan ini semua. "_Hyung_, AH!"

Chanyeol menjerit saat seluruhnya masuk. Rasanya masih sama, sangat perih. Chanyeol sungguh ingin menangis. "_Shhh_..." Kris mengusapi peluh Chanyeol. Mengecup keningnya, membiarkan dada Chanyeol yang naik-turun cepat karena nafas juga detak jantung yang berbalapan.

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya, meringis kecil saat merasakan pergerakan di bawah. Suara-suara paha dalam yang bertabrakkan, dan kecipak basah karena Kris mengalihkan semua rasa sakitnya dengan mencium bibir Chanyeol agak kasar. Chanyeol rasanya tidak bisa bernafas.

Ritmenya masih sama. Kris tidak ingin menyakiti Chanyeol. Kris tidak ingin semua ini hanya seks, Kris tidak ingin seperti itu. Kris hanya menyukainya, bagaimana mereka berdua menyatu sangat dalam. Berpelukan, menciumi bibir dan setiap inci Chanyeol adalah miliknya. Tetapi yang menjadi favorit Chanyeol adalah terbangun dengan Kris yang memeluk dirinya. Menjadikan semua di antara mereka menjadi sangat hangat.

"_Ahh.. ahh.. hyung_!"

Chanyeol menjerit-jerit. Nafasnya berburu, Kris mengusap peluhnya lagi. Kris menatap Chanyeol dalam, meneruskan gerakan pinggulnya sambil mengecupi pelipis Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"_AH_!" Chanyeol keluar. Dan Kris menenggelamkan seluruh cairannya di lubang Chanyeol. Jauh, hingga tercecer sedikit diluar selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Kris turun, memeluk Chanyeol di samping anak itu. Keduanya tertidur sangat nyenyak.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tersadar karena lagi-lagi merasakan goncangan pada tubuhnya. Kris tengah menggendongnya. Chanyeol yakin ini sudah pagi, masih sangat pagi. Dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Chanyeol berpikir yang semalam memang benar-benar terjadi. _Oh_, jangan ingatkan lagi... Anak itu menunduk dalam, tenggelam di dada Kris. Dan Kris merasakan pergerakan kepala Chanyeol.

Sang dokter hanya tersenyum. "Sudah bangun, _hm_?" Kris menunduk untuk mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol. Meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kamar rawat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Beruntung lorong rumah sakit pagi ini masih sangat sepi. Jadi tidak ada yang menyaksikan mereka dalam posisi seperti ini. Kris tidak masalah akan hal itu, namun dirinya takut kalau orang-orang akan menudingnya sebagai dokter mal praktek atau pemerkosa pasien. Sungguh, tidak lucu.

Mereka tiba di kamar Chanyeol, Kris langsung menurunkan Chanyeol hingga berbaring secara perlahan di ranjangnya.

"_Hyung_?"

"_Hm_?" Kris mengusap kepala Chanyeol lembut. Chanyeol merasakan segala kontak fisiknya bersama Kris adalah suatu hal baru yang menyenangkan. Anak itu menyukainya.

"Temani aku disini..."

Kris tersenyum. "Baiklah..." Dan Kris memutuskan ikut berbaring di atas ranjang Chanyeol sambil memeluknya. Menunggui Chanyeol hingga terlelap lagi dalam tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sorry ya kalau yang kemaren pada ngarepin NC hehe.. eonni pengen bikin ff ini berbuat NC tapi romantis. Gimana sih, walaupun kadang suka maksa wkkwkw. Tapi gapapa lah. Respon buat ff ini bikin eonni seneng. Kenapa banyak yg ngira orang ketiganya itu dr. Smith wkwkw itu Cuma respect chanyeol buat dia sebagai dokter barunya aja kok. Oiya masalah cabut infus itu Kris saking cemburunya liat Chanyeol ciuman sama Jongin. Dia marah wkwkwk. Buat yang belom review setelah baca, gapapa.. eonni tau rasanya males review wkwkw. Langsung aja...**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[egatoti] [XOXO KimCloud] [XiuNiiChan] [AprilianyArdeta] [KaiMinHun] [Babydeer940412] [Guest1] [Nanda] [oktaviarita rosita] [RarasAsti] [PurpleGyu] [azurradeva] [Black Kim] [tyasWufan] [Chanbrakadabra] [pipid rahma] [tmarionlie] [HyuieYunnie] [winter park chanChan] [Fetty EXOL] [Galaxy YunJae] [Guest2] [cosmojewel] [parkwu] [bublegum] [Guest 3] [fienyeol] [Ftafsih] [KaiNieris] [exochanxi1] [Nyssa Hunhan] [Kim Chan Min] [lingling pandabear] [pocky bana stick] [yeollyana]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews?**

* * *

**Kalo ada yang reviews di chapter kemaren tapi ga kesebut bilang ya...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Kris X Chanyeol_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! These is YAOI and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_._**

**_Benar-benar tidak dianjurkan untuk yang merasa 'belum' cukup umur karena..._**

**_There's some sex scenes in some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kris tetap melakukan rutinitasnya, maksudnya... mengamati Chanyeol dari jauh. Semuanya terasa aneh, Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi berkata atau mengungkit akan perasaannya pada Kris. Tetapi, Kris tidak mau terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Ia mencintai Chanyeol, jadi? Apa yang perlu di khawatirkan?

Chanyeol sedang dalam proses kemoterapinya. Anak itu sering mengeluh akhir-akhir ini. Seperti, rambutnya yang semakin menipis dari hari ke hari, atau kepalanya yang sering pusing. Itu biasa, efek kemoterapi selalu seperti itu.

Chanyeol terus mengoceh tentang, "Bagaimana kalau nanti aku jadi botak?"

Mereka bercengkrama seperti biasanya. Di kamar Kris, tidur beriringan setelah sesi bercinta yang menyenangkan. _Oh_, Kris tidak bisa lupa. Chanyeol sangat seksi walaupun tidak bersuara. Dengan mendesah, dirinya akan berkali-kali lipat lebih gila di buatnya.

Kris tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, namun ia memilih menjawab saja. Dirinya mencubit dagu milik anak itu, kemudian berkata, "Kau akan tetap cantik di mataku."

"_Damn_! _Hyung_! Itu,..."

Chanyeol memberi jeda sebentar, seperti berpikir keras. Kris benar-benar ingin tertawa melihatnya. Tubuh polos Chanyeol yang hanya berbalut selimut membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Chanyeol masih bergumam, lalu— "A-aku tampan, _hyung_! Enak saja!" Chanyeol pura-pura merajuk. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, membuang wajahnya sedikit.

Kris tertawa keras. Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa mengabaikannya, sedangkan mereka saja sedang dalam posisi bersandar pada _headbed_ sambil berpelukan begini. "Kau cantik, Yeol."

"_Absolutely not_! Aku tampan!"

"Kau cantik... sayang."

"Aku tampan!"

"Tidak, kau—"

"Aku tampan, aku tampan, aku tampan, aku—" terus seperti itu. Chanyeol sangat kekanakan, dan polos. Kris menyukai Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Suka merajuk, tidak mau kalah dalam berdebat apalagi saat sang dokter menggodanya.

"Kau cantik, Chanyeol." Kris berseru sekali lagi. Membuat Chanyeol mendengus lebih keras. "Aku tampan!"

"Kalau kau mengaku tampan, kenapa kau menyukai laki-laki?"

_Okay_, Chanyeol diam. Dan Kris mengangatkan sudut bibirnya penuh kebanggaan, Chanyeol kalah telak. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Kris jadi berpikir kalau dirinya juga menyukai laki-laki. Kenapa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi pada mereka?

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku mengantuk!"

Chanyeol menunduk, tenggelam dalam dada bidang Kris Wu. Menyamankan posisi mereka. Kris tahu, ini hanya pengalihan saja. Tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol terlihat benar-benar mengantuk. "Kau mengantuk?"

Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka berbaring, Chanyeol memilih masuk dalam-dalam ke pelukan Kris yang hangat.

Kris hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi itu, "Tidurlah..."

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin tidur, tetapi pada akhirnya ia benar-benar terlelap karena terbawa suasana sekitar. Apalagi pelukan Kris yang hangat.

**.**

**.**

**Heal Me, Medicine**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol selesai melakukan radiasi, dan rasanya sungguh buruk. Benar-benar buruk. Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya jauh lebih lemas dari biasanya, tetapi dirinya terlalu malas juga untuk berada di kamar. _Yeah_, merenung di kamar rawat seharian membuat dirinya jauh lebih terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa lagi. Chanyeol tidak mau!

Dirinya memutuskan berjalan sendirian di lorong rumah sakit, mencari-cari letak _lift_ ruang yang di sediakan di lantai dua. Chanyeol rasa, atap adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini. Terlebih, dirinya masih malas juga berkunjung ke kantin pegawai untuk mengemis jatah makanan orang-orang rumah sakit yang memang seharusnya bukan untuk dirinya itu terlebih dahulu. Si juru masak manis sedang merajuk karena Chanyeol terlalu banyak mengambil daging kemarin.

Dan Chanyeol setengah tertawa kali ini, menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar untuk menghapus kegilaannya. Sungguh, si koki lucu itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Chanyeol memang konyol, suka mengerjai orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan, kemudian ia tersenyum kecut.

_Jongin_...

_Aih_, Chanyeol sedih. Hari-harinya di rumah sakit terasa sepi. Ia lebih sering merasakan sakit kepala, rambut kerennya mulai rontok sedikit-sedikit, dan sialnya Chanyeol merasa kalau waktu berjalan semakin lambat saja! Itu membuatnya sungguh jengah dan—

Entahlah... sampai di situ, dan Chanyeol berpikir dirinya tidak benar-benar menyesal.

_"__Ouh..._" Chanyeol tidak sengaja menabrak pundak seorang perawat. "_Sorry_..." wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

"_It's okay_." Dan mereka kembali pada jalur masing-masing, meneruskan langkah ke arah yang berbeda. Chanyeol terlalu banyak berpikir.

Dirinya sudah tiba di depan _lift_, ia menekan tombol yang ada hingga lampu menyala merah. Layar di atas menunjukkan _lift _tengah naik ke lantai 3, itu berarti Chanyeol harus menunggu sebentar hingga ruangan nya turun ke lantai dasar.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada tiang infus, lalu membenarkan posisi _cannula_ di hidungnya agar terasa lebih nyaman. Hingga arah panah di atas pintu menunjukkan ke bawah, Chanyeol menghela nafas karena mengetahui dirinya hanya akan menunggu beberapa detik lagi. Dan benar...

Pintu _lift _terbuka, Chanyeol mendongak.

_K-kris hyung_?

Chanyeol agak terkejut, tetapi tidak terlalu ia tampakkan dengan jelas. Dirinya lebih memilih langsung masuk, dan berakhir pintu _lift_ tertutup. Kris ada di sebelahnya.

"Mau kemana?"

Kris bertanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen di tangan untuk fokus menuju Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdehem sedikit, membenarkan syal pemberian Kris saat itu. Menyadari waktu untuk naik hanya sebentar, Chanyeol langsung menjawab— "Aku ingin ke atap, _hyung_."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul. Pintu _lift _terbuka saat tiba di lantai 3, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Chanyeol maupun Kris sama-sama mengernyit bingung, tetapi berusaha mereka abaikan saat pintu tertutup lagi.

"_Well_, aku harus tiba di lantai 5 secepatnya."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol terlalu bingung harus menjawab apa, terlebih suasana di _lift_ agak sedikit aneh.

Kris mulai menyadari dirinya merindukan Chanyeol tidak sampai dalam kurun waktu sehari, dan itu konyol. Sangat konyol. Dirinya ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan Chanyeol, tetapi di sisi lain ia mulai sadar kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di lantai 5.

Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Lantai 4 sudah terlewati, tidak ada seorangpun yang hendak memakai jasa _lift_ di lantai itu. Dan hasrat ini benar-benar...

_Oh_, persetan!

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menoleh, dan yang ia dapati adalah—Kris menjatuhkan dokumennya asal dan menerjang bibirnya, menabrakkan punggungnya ke dinding, dengan kedua tangan di kunci. Tetapi tidak terlalu rapat. Chanyeol terlalu terkejut, sampai-sampai menyadari kedua bola matanya yang rasanya ingin keluar. Ini membuat dirinya benar-benar gila!

_Ting_!

Lantai 5.

Kris langsung melepaskan bibirnya. Di detik itu juga, pria yang lebih tua tersenyum sambil mengecup keningnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kris menunduk untuk mengambil dokumennya, lalu melangkah hingga menghilang dari dalam _lift_.

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya yang berdebar-debar hebat.

Anak itu mulai menyadari, ia bisa saja terjebak dalam _lift_ yang akan segera turun ke lantai dasar. Jadi, Chanyeol memilih bangun, lalu berjalan keluar dengan tujuan awalnya. Atap.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat-cepat menuju tangga manual, mencoba mengabaikan semuanya. Detak jantungnya, rasa panas di seluruh tubuhnya, dan _mungkin_ kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah. Yah, merona atau apalah itu.

_Aku tidak tahu_!

Chanyeol berjalan setengah menghentak, menggeleng-geleng untuk menghapus hal yang mulai mengganggunya. Kejadian di _lift_, ciuman di _lift_, dan _oh_! Keparat dengan itu semua!

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengontrol semuanya!

Ia bisa gila!

**.**

**.**

"_Mpph—_"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak lebar Kris, menahan seluruh pasokan oksigennya yang tersedia sangat sedikit kali ini. Lelaki yang lebih tua ikut melenguh, tetapi tidak ingin melepaskan ini. Kris terus mengulurkan tangan besarnya, menarik tengkuk Chanyeol yang lebih kecil untuk mendekat lagi. Mereka berdua sudah benar-benar merasa sesak.

Kris membiarkan Chanyeol mencakar pundak miliknya sepuasnya. Sampai kemudian, Chanyeol memukuli dada Kris kencang. Itu pertanda, Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh kehabisan nafas. Kris melepaskan bibir mereka, membiarkan Chanyeol menarik nafas banyak-banyak. Dada mereka berdua sama-sama naik turun seiring dengan semua paru-paru mereka yang tengah bekerja.

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi_ cannula_ di hidungnya agar lebih nyaman, ia jatuh dalam dada Kris yang ada di bawahnya. Kris suka seperti ini, Kris suka saat Chanyeol yang ringan bersedia duduk di atas pangkuannya dan memeluk dirinya. Ini sangat nyaman, dan menyenangkan. Kris bisa merengkuh Chanyeol sesukanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, mensejajarkan posisi wajahnya tepat di hadapan Kris. Membuat nafas yang hangat saling bertukar. Anak itu masih memejamkan mata, dan Kris maju sedikit untuk mengusap perlahan wajah itu. Membuat Chanyeol semakin lemas merasakan sentuhan lembut milik sang dokter. Chanyeol tidak sanggup lagi.

Chanyeol menyampirkan tangannya di atas pundak Kris lagi, keduanya. Mencengkram pundak itu seiring dengan pergerakan tangan Kris yang menyusuri wajahnya. Ini sangat lembut, gila, adiktif, dan memabukkan.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengerang pelan, kedua tubuh mereka yang sudah tidak tertutupi apapun membuat semuanya semakin kacau saja. Kris mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol, "Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Lalu menciumnya, mengulurkan lidahnya di sana, lalu mengulum telinganya. Membuat Chanyeol merasakan kegelian yang sama pada malam-malam bersama Kris, membuat Chanyeol terangsang lebih hebat. Ini membuatnya lebih menggila lagi.

"_Ngah_.. _hyungh_..."

Kris mengunci bibir itu, memeluk punggungnya lebih erat, membuat kemaluan mereka yang tumpang-tindih jadi saling bergesekkan pelan. Chanyeol frustasi!

Kris tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya, ia memilih membalik posisi mereka. Chanyeol di baringkan, di tindih di bawahnya. Kris melepaskan ciuman itu, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan yang ada. Dirinya menatap Chanyeol yang memejamkan mata dengan mulut terbuka. Anak itu berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kris tersenyum, merasakan peluh yang sama menetes perlahan di dahinya. "Chanyeol..."

Kris menatap wajah itu memuja, kagum dengan paras kekasihnya.

Kris terpaku sejenak.

_Kekasih?_

Kris mulai berpikir, dengan dirinya menyatakan perasaan, juga sering tidur bersama Chanyeol... bukan berarti mereka sepasang kekasih, kan? Chanyeol belum menjawab perasaannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyebutkan kalau ia juga mencintai Kris. Belum.

Kris mengelus peluh di dahi Chanyeol. Ia hendak bertanya tentang ini. Kejelasan hubungan mereka, dan semuanya. Walaupun Chanyeol pernah menyatakan cinta pada Kris, tetapi... masih ada yang kurang. Ya, masih sangat kurang malah.

"Chanyeol..."

Sekali lagi ia berseru, dan Chanyeol baru menjawab lagi. "_Ngh_?" anak itu mulai membuka mata. Menatap Kris yang berada di atasnya, "Apakah kita sepasang kekasih?"

Chanyeol menatap bingung ke arah Kris, keadaannya benar-benar kacau. _Oh_, apakah hal seperti itu masih perlu di tanyakan di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Apa?" Chanyeol merespon sebisanya. Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku, Chanyeol?" lelaki itu mengganti pertanyaannya.

Tadi _kekasih_ sekarang... apa ini?

"Tentu saja. Aku merasa sudah pernah menjawab perasaanmu, _hyung. _Aku mencintaimu. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal-hal seperti ini." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada serius, dan Kris malah tertawa. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka.

"Kenapa?"

Kris menggeleng pelan, menghentikan tawanya lalu mengusap dahi Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan cepat. "Tidak, aku hanya memastikan saja. Berarti kita memang benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Iya, kan?"

"_Hyung_!"

Chanyeol memukul dada Kris gemas. Kris tertawa lagi. _Oh_, dirinya baru mengerti. Jadi, setelah semua ini—Kris masih sempat-sempatnya menanyakan apakah mereka kekasih atau bukan?

"_Hyung _bodoh!"

Tentu saja iya! Chanyeol sudah menyatakan terlebih dahulu perasaannya pada Kris, lalu Kris menyatakan juga apa yang ia rasakan pada Chanyeol, mereka sudah sering tidur bersama dan ciuman panas bukan hal asing lagi. Dan, Kris masih bisa-bisanya menanyakan _apakah kita sepasang kekasih_? Chanyeol ingin mengutuk otak Kris yang sungguh bodoh itu!

"Bodoh! _Idiot_!"

Kris tertawa lagi. "Yaya, aku tahu. Aku hanya memastikan saja, sayang."

Lelaki di atasnya mencium pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya, bahkan ia sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan lagi!" Chanyeol berseru dengan semangat, lalu mengecup bibir lelaki di atasnya terlebih dahulu. "_Aku-mencintai-mu, hyung_." Chanyeol berkata penuh dengan penekanan sambil tersenyum. Yah, anak ini mengolok kebodohan Kris.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"_Oh,_ jadi kau mengejekku, _hm_?"

"Tidak!"

Kris balik menyeringai, "Mulai nakal..."

"Aku tidak mengejekmu."

"_Yes, you do."_

"_I don't_!"

"Chanyeol!" Kris langsung mendekatkan wajahnya. "_Hyung_!" Chanyeol terkikik. Kris menciumi seluruh wajahnya, pelukan mereka semakin rapat. Ini nyaman, tetapi geli!

"_Hyung_ geli!"

"Biarkan saja, dasar kau anak nakal!"

Chanyeol tertawa sangat kencang, mengekspresikan rasa menggelitik di seluruh wajahnya. Kris tidak bisa berhenti dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Kris menyukainya.

Ia berhenti, membuat Chanyeol terengah karena lelah tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, "Aku lebih mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Kris menggeleng, "Tidak, aku lebih-lebih mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tertawa sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia menerima bibir Kris yang melumat miliknya lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Kris?"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Kris menoleh. Matanya sedikit membulat, "Jeniffer?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum di sebelahnya, "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Sedangkan Kris mengangguk pelan, "Aku juga. _How's life_?"

"_Not really good_. Sebenarnya, aku di sini untuk anakku. Dia sedang demam tinggi."

Kris mengangguk lagi. Dirinya merasa harus mengiyakan saja tentang apa-apa yang Jeniffer bicarakan. Lagipula, bukan dirinya yang memulai duluan, kan?

"Kau sudah meminumkan _paracetamol_?"

Jeniffer mengangguk. "Tentu, dengan dosis yang ada. Tapi, tidak berpengaruh banyak, jadi aku ke sini."

"_Oh_..."

Kris meneruskan aktifitasnya di meja administrasi, seperti biasa. Membiarkan perempuan di sebelahnya sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Kris sedang malas untuk di ganggu, _okay_? Terlebih, Jeniffer adalah mantan pacarnya yang paling cerewet yang pernah Kris punya.

Kris dulu memang sering menjalin hubungan, tetapi dirinya tidak pernah benar-benar serius menjalaninya. Dan lagi, semua wanita yang menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu bermula pada kencan buta dari akal bulus teman-teman kuliahnya saja Kris tidak pernah terlalu tertarik.

Kecuali dengan Park Chanyeol. Apa kabarnya kekasih lucunya itu?

"Aku duluan, Kris."

Jeniffer berseru agak pelan, tetapi Kris menoleh saja. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"_Take care._"

Perempuan itu berjalan menjauh. Kris mengembuskan nafas lelah.

_Aku jadi merindukan Chanyeol_.

Ia tersenyum, bertekad menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Huwaa akhirnya bisa lanjutin.. hehe. Ga kelamaan kan updatenya? Engga lah. Sebenernya ini mau di update semalem Cuma mata eonni ga kuat lagi, dan baru jadi 2/4nya kan ga seru wkwkwk. Yang ngarepin ff ini bakalan wordsnya panjang, maaf ya. Ini udah eonni atur, cerita ini pasti kurang lebih 2k words aja. Pendek, tapi bikin cekot-cekot. Apalah ini wwkkww. Oke, langsung aja...**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[Nyssa HunHan] [KaiMinHun] [retnoajeng19] [HyuieYunnie] [chocolatos] [Galaxy YunJae] [justnyao] [XOXO Kimcloud] [Kwa's Orange sky] [Black Kim] [PurpleGyu] [winter park chanchan] [Fetty EXO-L] [exochanxi1] [Nanda] [fienyeol] [ceretbruh] [BlackLavends] [parkwu] [Cosmo] [XiuNiiChan] [Ftafsih] [pipidrahma] [Wiye YunJung] [oktaviarita rosita] [KaiNieris] [Park Shita] [bublegum] [ling-ling pandabear] [JongOdult] [egatoti] [sanee] [Kim Chan Min] [sanexchan] [yeollyana] [kimihyun211]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews?**

* * *

**Ada yang ga kesebut atau pennamenya eonni salah tulis?**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Kris X Chanyeol_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! These is YAOI and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_._**

**_Benar-benar tidak dianjurkan untuk yang merasa 'belum' cukup umur karena..._**

**_There's some sex scenes in some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Seminggu setelah pertemuannya dengan Jeniffer, Kris di kejutkan oleh banyak suara bising. Sungguh, ini rumah sakit, bukan tempat untuk orang-orang berteriak-teriak sesuka hati mereka. Jadi, itu membuat Kris secara langsung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia sibuk dengan beberapa catatan pasien, ia sengaja bekerja lebih awal hari ini dan suara di luar sana sama sekali tidak membantu. Ya, maksudnya secara keseluruhan... itu sangat mengganggu. Ia tetap memandang bingung ke arah pintu, pena mengambang bersama tangannya, dan catatan yang separuh jadi—lebih tepatnya masih banyak yang harus di tulis. Ia terlalu fokus mendengarkan suara di luar.

_BRAK_!

"Kris!"

Seorang wanita, dengan _dress_ merah dan tas yang berwarna sama masuk dengan dada naik-turun. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tunggu, Kris semakin bingung di sini. "Tolong aku—"

"_Hey_! Kau tidak boleh masuk sembarangan ke ruangan dokter!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Kris melotot, "Tunggu-tunggu, ada apa ini?" ia bertanya dengan tenang, membuat tiga orang—si wanita berbaju merah dan para _security_ rumah sakit itu terdiam.

"Dia seorang penyusup dokter!"

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu Kris."

"Dia memaksa masuk ke sini dokter, dia bahkan berteriak-teriak di lorong lantai dua sejak tadi." Yang lain memperjelas, membuat Kris semakin tidak mengerti.

Kenapa perempuan ini harus repot-repot bersikeras ke ruangan Kris dengan di cegat _security_? Bahkan Kris sangat yakin, di luar bukan hanya suara tiga orang ini. Pasti perempuan ini membuat kekacauan besar.

"Jadi apa boleh kami mengusirnya keluar seperti tujuan awal kami dokter?"

"TIDAK! Kalian tidak boleh, Ya Tuhan... Kris! Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kris menghela nafasnya, "Biarkan saja. Kalian tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu kepada wanita."

Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan, bahkan ia menjulurkan lidah untuk mengolok dua penjaga rumah sakit itu. Membuat yang satu dengan tempramen tinggi menjadi kesal, "Dasar wanita gila!"

"Sudah, ayo kita pergi! Kami permisi dokter."

Pria yang lebih kurus, berusaha menarik temannya dengan amarah tidak terkontrol keluar dari ruangan Kris. Sungguh, Kris tidak mengerti.

Perempuan itu kemudian berjalan dengan santai untuk mendekat, ia bahkan duduk di kursi pasien—tepat di seberang Kris tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Kris menautkan alisnya, perempuan itu malah melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

Kris bertanya penuh selidik, perempuan itu malah tertawa "Aku? _Oh_... hanya ingin menyapamu saja."

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau?"

Wanita itu mendengus, ia menatap Kris tidak percaya. "Aku? Kau tidak ingat denganku? Yang benar saja! _Jesus_!"

Kris menatap perempuan di depannya tidak suka, "Katakan saja siapa dirimu, dan jangan berbelit-belit."

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk, "_Well._.. aku Liara. Sudah ingat? Aku mantan kekasihmu yang tercantik dari _mungkin_ 20 mantan kekasihmu. _Euhm_, aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku lebih cantik dari kakakku sendiri—Jeniffer."

Kris membulatkan matanya, "Apa?"

_Ya, bagus... sepasang saudari yang menyebalkan_.

"_Okay_..."

"Kau sudah ingat denganku?"

Liara mengetes Kris, memandang lelaki di seberangnya penuh harap. Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Kurasa, ya. Mengingat aku pernah punya pasangan yang sangat menyukai babi."

Liara tertawa, "Kau mengingatku!"

Perempuan itu berseru senang, ia bahkan bertepuk tangan. Sungguh, wanita ini benar-benar gila. Siapa yang tidak ingat dengan Liara? Adik kandung Jeniffer. Saat Kris berkencan dengan Jeniffer setelah kencan buta yang di rencanakan dengan teman-teman kuliahnya—justru Liara datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Yang pasti, Liara selalu mengganggunya. Wanita itu tidak suka saat Kris bergandengan tangan dengan Jeniffer atau sejenisnya.

Wanita itu benar-benar seorang pengganggu.

Kris hanya mengangguk, ia kemudian menunduk dan meneruskan pekerjaannya tadi. Liara merengut melihat itu, "_Really?_ Kau lebih tertarik dengan kertas-kertas itu ketimbang aku?"

_Kau pikir aku pernah tertarik padamu, huh_?

"_Huh_? _Oh_, maaf. Aku sedang memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan secepat mungkin."

"Kau tidak berniat menghormatiku sebagai tamu?"

Kris mendongak, ia menajamkan tatapannya, "Kalau kau berharap seperti itu, harusnya kau datang ke rumahku, bukannya ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah pulang!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kris terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya lagi.

Liara menyebul poninya yang jatuh, rambut pirangnya sengaja ia belai di depan Kris. Maksudnya berusaha membuat Kris tertarik lagi padanya. Liara belum bisa melupakan Kris, walaupun lelaki itu tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Sekuat apapun Liara mencoba.

"Jeniffer cerita padaku, kalau kau bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ini saat ia membawa anaknya untuk periksa. Dan, aku mencoba mengecek alamat rumah lamamu dan kau tidak pernah ada di sana. Paling-paling hanya ibumu yang sesekali datang ke sana."

_Oh_, yang benar saja! _Jeniffer sialan_!

"Jadi, Jeniffer itu seorang pengadu, ya?"

Liara mengangguk-angguk, "Tentu saja. Apalagi, dirinya sangat tahu kalau aku sangat menyukaimu. Bahkan aku sampai merebutmu yang saat itu dalam posisi sebagai kekasih Jeniffer hingga menjadi kekasihku, kan? Aku hebat, bukan?"

Liara tertawa sendirian, menggema sampai seluruh ruangan kerja Kris yang tidak sebegitu luas. Melihat respon yang tidak menyenangkan dari Kris, Liara akhirnya berdehem setelah menghentikan tawanya yang di buat-buat itu dengan susah payah.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kris memutuskan menunda dulu pekerjaannya selama si bedebah berisik ini masih ada di ruangannya, ia hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya di meja. "Aku? _Well_, sangat baik."

Jeda beberapa detik, dan Kris hanya diam saja. Ini bukan yang Liara harapkan. Setidaknya seperti _bagaimana denganmu_? atau paling tidak _dan kau?_ saja itu sudah cukup. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa dengan itu.

Liara mencoba mencari topik yang bagus, setidaknya tidak terlalu bertele-tele tetapi menarik untuk di bicarakan. Liara berusaha membuat Kris tertarik untuk mengobrol dengannya. Ya, Liara sangat menginginkan itu.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Itu terucap tanpa sengaja di mulutnya, membuat Liara refleks menutup mulutnya yang suka asal bicara itu menggunakan kedua telapaknya untuk membekap bibirnya sendiri.

Kris terdiam, membuat Liara menjadi salah tingkah. Apakah ia salah telah menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu?

"Tentu."

Liara membulatkan kedua matanya, setelah itu ia kembalikan posisi tangannya seperti semula. "_What_?! _Seriously_?!"

Kris mengangguk pelan, setelah itu ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "_Well,_ dia adalah lelaki yang manis dan—"

"Apa?! Kau berpacaran dengan seorang pria?!"

Respon terkejut berlebihan yang Kris dapati dari Liara, tetapi ia hanya mengangguk santai. "_Yeah_, begitulah."

Liara menatap Kris tidak percaya, "Yang benar saja! Apa kau menjadi seorang _gay_ sekarang?"

Kris tahu, dari nada bicaranya Liara tengah mengolok dirinya. Karena pertama, Kris seorang _gay_ yang memacari lelaki, dan kedua itu... berarti tidak ada peluang lagi untuk Liara kembali pada Kris. Kris paham betul, perempuan ini mempunyai obsesi khusus padanya. Kris sudah mengetahui itu sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Kris akhirnya mengangguk, tapi sejenak ia mengangkat bahunya lagi. Seperti seseorang yang tidak kosisten, "_Euhm_, bisa di bilang ya. Tapi, mengingat aku memiliki banyak mantan kekasih wanita sepertinya julukan biseks lebih pantas. Kalaupun orang-orang menyebutku homo itu juga tidak masalah."

Kris berseru dengan santai, itu membuat Liara menjadi geram.

"_RGH!_ Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau mau memacari seorang pria?!"

Perempuan itu berseru kencang, setengah berteriak, di hayati dengan banyak makian dan dahi yang berkedut marah saat mengucapkannya. Kris malah senang melihat itu, _oh_... kapan perempuan ini cepat enyah dari hadapannya?

"Karena dia sangat manis. Tidak ada wanita yang bisa menyaingi wajah cantiknya, dia sangat manja, dan _ehm_... apalagi yang harus aku gunakan untuk mendekskripsikannya?"

Kris mengangkat sudut bibirnya puas, membuat Liara semakin kesal. Perempuan itu langsung berdiri sambil menggebrak meja kerja Kris dengan sangat keras.

_Okay_, Kris sedikit terkejut dengan ini. "Lihat saja! _Urgh_!"

Perempuan itu berjalan setengah menghentak, membuat Kris menatap ngeri ke arah _highheels_ nya yang seperti akan patah saja. Setelah itu, Liara membanting pintu ruangan Kris. Kris di buat terkejut entah keberapa kali untuk pagi ini.

Kris hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa membuat perempuan itu enyah dari hadapannya, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Kris tidak mau memikirkan apa maksud dari perkataan Liara tadi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Heal Me, Medicine**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya, seorang perawat membantu langkahnya. Sang suster sudah bersikeras menawarkan agar Chanyeol menggunakan kursi roda saja, tetapi Chanyeol menolaknya. Chanyeol tidak mau tampak selemah itu. Rambutnya banyak yang rontok, dapat di lihat pada telapaknya sekarang. Sang perawat sudah meninggalkan ruangannya, Chanyeol sendirian. Ia memutuskan memakai lagi _beannie_nya. Sungguh, Chanyeol malu. Ya ampun, ia tidak mau terlihat dengan kepala setengah botak saat kakak perempuannya menjenguk nanti. Chanyeol sudah di janjikan banyak barang. Seperti, Chanyeol rindu dengan _sweater _hangat rajutan ibunya sendiri, atau surat-surat konyol dari teman-teman mainnya di sma. Ya, mereka sudah berbahagia di universitas, seperti Jongin juga, sedangkan Chanyeol harus menghabiskan waktu dua tahunnya yang menyedihkan di Kanada dengan tergolek lemah di rumah sakit.

Bahkan rumah sakit ini lebih seperti rumahnya. Kakaknya akan menjenguk Chanyeol, yah setelah sekian lama dirinya berusaha menyempatkan waktu untuk adiknya yang tercinta.

Chanyeol sibuk memainkan ponselnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu ruang inapnya yang terbuka. Seorang laki-laki muncul di balik pintu, membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Jongin? Jongin!"

Chanyeol berteriak histeris, membuat Jongin tertawa. Lelaki itu masuk dengan sebuket bunga besar dan roti isi daging yang banyak—Jongin sangat tahu tentang apa yang Chanyeol suka maupun tidak suka.

"Ayo masuk!"

Jongin mengangguk, lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia di samping ranjang Chanyeol. "Apa kabar _hyung_?"

Chanyeol terkikik geli, "_Fine_! Bagaimana denganmu? Kuliahmu berjalan dengan lancar?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Tentu. Tapi aku sempat mendapat skors karena mengacau di kelasku." Ia tersenyum kecut saat mengatakannya, membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras.

Jongin meletakkan buket bunga besar yang dominan dengan warna merah muda-biru itu ke atas meja, beserta roti-roti kesukaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol merengut saat melihat bunga, "Kenapa kau membawakanku bunga? Kau pikir seleraku seperti perempuan, _huh_?"

Jongin tertawa, "Ya, kau kan seperti wanita. Kau sering di bawahi kekasih doktermu itu, kan?"

Jongin menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, membuat Chanyeol kesal lalu memukul lengannya keras. "Enak saja kau!"

"Sakit _hyung_!"

"Dasar sialan kau Jong—_AA_ roti isi!"

Chanyeol langsung menyambarkan kotak roti tersebut, ia membuka bungkusannya dengan cepat setelah mengambil satu lalu mengunyahnya sambil mendesah lelah. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak memakan yang seperti ini?"

Jongin tertawa lagi, "Kau ini berlebihan sekali."

"Sungguh Jongin! Aku sudah lama tidak memakan ini."

Jongin meredakan tawanya, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menengok ke arah sekeliling. "_Hyung_..."

"_Hm_?"

Chanyeol sibuk mengunyah rotinya, "Dimana kekasih doktermu itu?"

Chanyeol melotot, "_Uhuk! Uhuk_!" Jongin terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol tersedak hebat, anak itu sibuk memukul-mukul dadanya agar batuknya cepat reda.

"Pelan-pelan kalau makan _hyung_!"

Chanyeol meraih botol air minum yang selalu ia sediakan di meja, ia menatap Jongin dengan tajam setelahnya. "Sialan kau Jongin!"

Jongin mendelik, "Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?"

"Jelas-jelas ucapanmu membuatku tersedak bodoh!" Chanyeol menegak air putihnya lagi. Jongin mendengus, "Aku kan hanya bertanya, _hyung_."

Chanyeol mencibir, "Ya! Ya! Terserah kau saja!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh _hyung_... mana kekasihmu itu? Dia yang menarikmu waktu kita sedang berciuman—"

"Ya! Hentikan! Tentu saja dia sedang mengurusi pasiennya bodoh!"

Chanyeol merengut, Jongin tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kau ini lucu sekali. Tapi, sungguh... kalau kalian bercinta, kau yang berada di bawahnya atau—"

"_Ya_! Hentikan ucapan bodohmu itu!"

Jongin tertawa keras lagi, ia mengusap air matanya yang menetes karena tawa yang berlebihan. "Kau ini benar-benar lucu kalau kesal."

Chanyeol menyantap rotinya dengan beringas. Jongin kemudian terdiam, ia menyadari Chanyeol yang semakin pucat dan _beannie_ yang anak itu gunakan. "_Eum..._ _hyung_? Itu..." Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk topinya, Chanyeol baru menyadari itu.

"_Oh_, ini?"

Ia menunjuk kepalanya, Jongin mengangguk menanggapi itu. "Rambutku banyak yang rontok. Karena kemoterapi."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin ragu, namun ia menepis itu semua. Untuk apa? Mereka sudah sangat mengenal baik satu sama lain, kan? Akhirnya, Chanyeol membuka _beannie_nya secara perlahan. Jongin terperangah melihatnya, separuh kepala Chanyeol yang atas—tidak tertutupi rambut. Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

Jongin hanya diam, ia takut salah bicara. Chanyeol memakai _beannie_ nya lagi sambil tertawa, "Kenapa? Katakan saja Jongin!" ia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mendadak canggung. Mungkin Jongin hanya sungkan menyinggung masalah penyakitnya? Ya, Chanyeol hanya berpikir seperti itu.

"Apa... kau merasa lebih baik akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan setelah terapi aku merasa lebih baik, walaupun sedikit efek samping seperti pusing atau rambut rontok itu tidak masalah."

"Sudah stadium berapa kankermu itu _hyung_?"

Chanyeol bergumam sebentar, "Aku rasa 2. Ya, anehnya selama 2 tahun di rumah sakit, aku menolak keras kemoterapi, dan... yah, mungkin Tuhan sangat sayang padaku."

Jongin tersenyum, "Cepat sembuh, _hyung_."

Chanyeol membalasnya, Jongin yang menggenggam telapak tangannya. "Terima kasih, Jongin. Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berbulan-bulan, Chanyeol menjalani terapinya, dan keadaannya semakin membaik. Jongin sesekali menjenguknya saat itu sempat, menghibur banyak waktu luang Chanyeol dengan candaan selama berjam-jam. _Sweater_ baru buatan ibunya, yang sempat di bawakan kakak perempuannya saat berkunjung membuat Chanyeol nyaman selama tidurnya setiap malam-malam. Hangat dan lembut. dr. Smith merawatnya dengan baik.

Sedangkan Kris tidak mempunyai banyak waktu luang untuk Chanyeol, terlalu banyak rapat dokter, terlalu banyak urusan yang mengharuskannya bertugas sesekali ke rumah sakit lain. Sudah hampir sebulan ini, ia tidak bertemu Chanyeol. Tidak seperti bulan-bulan lalu, ia masih sempat. Ia hanya sempat berkomunikasi dengan anak itu lewat telepon, berkirim pesan, intinya seperti itu. Yang membuang Kris pusing, Liara terus-terusan menelponnya, entah wanita itu dapat nomor ponselnya dari mana.

Kris sangat kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kris!"

Liara datang setengah berlari, ia tidak peduli dengan kemudian pergelangan kakinya yang akan terkilir atau apapun itu. Masa bodoh. Kris melihat tidak suka ke arah Liara. "Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, membuat Liara merengut sebal. "Hargai aku sebagai tamumu!"

"Ini rumah sakit, Liara! Bukan rumah pribadi!"

"Tapi tetap saja! Kau harusnya—"

"Bisakah kau diam? Atau aku akan memanggil _security_ untuk mengusirmu dari sini."

Liara melotot, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

Kris mendengus, "Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu."

"Setidaknya, jadilah kekasihku lagi Kris! Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membicarakan ini, aku sering ke rumah sakit tetapi kau juga sering sibuk dan tidak ada di ruanganmu!"

"Pergilah! Aku sedang bekerja, dan aku sudah punya kekasih!"

"Mana kekasihmu? _Oh_, aku tahu... laki-laki sakit, yang selalu memakai pembantu pernafasan di hidungnya, membawa infus kemana-mana, dan menutupi kepalanya dengan _beannie _putih karena botak, kan?!"

Liara berteriak kesal, itu berhasil menyulut amarah Kris sendiri.

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

Kris menggebrak meja kerjanya, ia berdiri dari posisi duduk. Dahinya berkedut-kedut emosi. Itu membuat Liara menyunggingkan senyuman miring, perempuan itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku benar, kan? Kenapa tipemu buruk sekali, Kris? Dan, _oh_ aku ingat dia sering bercanda dengan laki-laki seumurannya di kamar bahkan di taman rumah sakit. _See_? Pasangan _gay_ juga bisa berselingkuh, cinta yang seperti itu tidak a—"

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

Kris berteriak lantang, membuat Liara terperangah. Sekarang pria itu melangkah mendekatinya, membuat Liara refleks mundur karena menatap mata penuh amarah yang tersulut panas. Kris mendekat, membuat Liara sampai terjebak di pintu. Ia bingung harus menghindar kemana lagi.

"_AKH_!"

Kris menjambak rambutnya kuat, membuat Liara mengerang, lelaki itu membuka pintu ruangannya lalu menyeret Liara ke luar. Perempuan itu berteriak keras karena kulit kepalanya yang serasa ingin lepas. Lagi-lagi, lantai dua rumah sakit ini di buat ramai karena kekacauan yang Liara buat.

Kris langsung mendorong Liara, membuat perempuan itu terjatuh dengan posisi salah. Kakinya terkilir. "_AKH_! _It hurts_! _Aw.._"

Liara memegang pergelangan kakinya dengan takut-takut, kakinya benar-benar sakit. "Kau gila Kris!"

"Kau yang gila!" Kris berteriak tidak terima, membuat Liara terdiam. Ia hanya bisa meringis merasakan sakit di kakinya.

"Kau lihat?—" Kris menunjuk ke arah kakinya, "Kau pantas mendapatkan itu! Kau boleh memakiku sesukamu, tapi kau tidak boleh mengolok Chanyeol seperti itu! Dia itu bukan laki-laki buruk seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi! Kau itu hanya pembual besar, Liara! Jika kau mengajakku untuk sebuah komitmen lagi,... jawabannya tidak. Karena aku sudah tahu, kau itu sakit jiwa! Kau hanya punya obsesi besar padaku."

Liara menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kris, "K-kau..."

"Ya, silahkan... cari orang lain yang bisa menolongmu. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, permisi."

Kris mendorong pintu ruangannya, lalu masuk. Liara menatap pintu itu dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Apa? Dia bilang Liara hanyalah wanita sakit jiwa dengan obsesi besar pada Kris? Seburuk itukah dirinya?

Liara mengusap air matanya, ia masih melihat ke arah pergelangan kakinya yang sakit. Perlahan, warnanya berubah menjadi kebiruan.

"Astaga, nona aku akan membantumu..."

Seorang dokter membantunya untuk berdiri, beberapa perawat membawakan kursi roda untuk Liara duduk.

Liara tidak akan membiarkan Kris tenang setelah mengatainya seperti itu tadi.

_Lihat saja_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sembuh, Chanyeol. Kau perlu melepaskan ini. Ini sebuah keajaiban!"

dr. Smith melepaskan _cannula_nya, Yoora—kakak Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya bahkan menangis saat melihat hasil _x-ray_ pada paru-parunya. Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat senang.

"Kau sembuh Chanyeol. Kau sembuh! I-ibu pasti akan sangat senang!" Yoora menepuk bahu Chanyeol senang, Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Ia tidak tahan bila melihat salah satu orang yang di sayanginya menangis untuknya seperti itu.

Chanyeol merasakan nafasnya yang berjalan dengan baik, ia bisa menghirup oksigen dengan mudah... semudah ia mengeluarkannya juga. dr. Smith tersenyum melihat itu. "Selamat, Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak menyangka—"

dr. Smith menunda ucapannya sebentar, lelaki itu kembali duduk di kursinya. Menjadi bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol juga Yoora. "Dua tahun kau mengidap pneumonia, kau kesulitan bernafas, dan selama dua tahun itu pula stadium mu tidak naik. Kau tetap stabil, aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Kondisi psikis yang baik juga mendukung kesembuhan pasien, Chanyeol terlihat banyak tersenyum pada semua orang dan itu menjanjikan sekali. Dan, hanya butuh beberapa bulan ini kau sudah sembuh. Kau bisa segera pulang jika kau mau."

"Kau bisa pulang, Chanyeol!"

Yoora tersenyum senang, mengusap air matanya sendiri. Chanyeol sangat senang melihat kakaknya bisa sebahagia itu, tetapi mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

_Pulang_?

Bagaimana dengan Kris Wu? Apa hubungan mereka masih bisa berjalan layaknya pasangan normal? Kalau Chanyeol pulang ke Korea, apakah itu tidak akan menjadi lebih sulit lagi?

_Bagaimana ini_?

Chanyeol menunduk sedikit, ia menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia takut. Satu hal yang paling membuatnya takut adalah berpisah dengan Kris. Walaupun berbulan-bulan ini mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu, komukasi lewat ponsel saja, dan—bahkan selama tiga minggu ini Chanyeol tidak mendapati satu pesan atau panggilan pun dari Kris. dr. Smith banyak memberi tahu, Kris sibuk mengurusi rumah sakit yang ada di Amerika Serikat. Kris jarang ada di sini. Haruskah setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu, Chanyeol malah mengucapkan perpisahan pada Kris?

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, penuh paksaan agar tidak membuat kakak perempuannya terbebani. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan apa-apa lagi yang di katakan dr. Smith selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris baru tiba di Kanada sore ini, ia memilih tidur sebentar lalu kembali ke ruangannya. Kris terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya mengisi baterai ponselnya. Kris hampir tidak pernah memegang ponsel, ia terlalu malas menanggapi gangguan-gangguan seperti telpon dari Liara atau sebagainya. Bukan, bukan maksud Kris menghindari Chanyeol. Hanya saja, ia butuh ketenangan saat bekerja. Dan setelah semuanya selesai, ia akan menjelaskannya pada Chanyeol.

Lagipula, dr. Smith juga tahu Kris banyak di tugaskan hal-hal seperti itu. Secara tidak langsung, Chanyeol pasti akan menanyakan kabarnya pada dr. Smith dan pria itu akan memberi tahu Chanyeol, benar?

Kris tidak tahu!

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dua lengannya, Kris masih sangat mengantuk. Dan pekerjaan seperti itu menumpuk sangat banyak, membuatnya membuang banyak waktu dan melupakan istirahat bahkan setidaknya makan.

Kehadiran seseorang merusak suasana tentram milik Kris.

Ia mendongak, mendapati Liara sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil melipat dada. Menampilkan senyuman menyebalkan, Kris muak dengan wanita ini. Pintu ruangannya sudah Liara tutup. Melihat Liara yang sudah tahu dimana posisi ruangan Kris membuatnya tidak harus menarik perhatian kepada semua orang karena bertanya-tanya lalu memaksa masuk seperti waktu itu. Liara santai saja menanggapi ini.

"Apa lagi?"

Kris bertanya dengan malas, membuat Liara tersenyum sangat manis. Manis yang di buat-buat, Kris rasanya ingin muntah. _Well_, ia tidak punya mantan kekasih yang semengganggu ini—Liara adalah satu-satunya.

"Aku masih akan tetap memaksamu jadi kekasihku lagi..."

Kris mendengus, "Aku tetap akan menjawab _tidak _ akan hal itu."

Liara menggeram, "Kau harus mau!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berhak memaksaku seperti itu, Liara! Kau bukan siapa-siapa dan—"

Liara tertawa kencang, berpura-pura tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Lucu sekali Kris. Kau akan membandingkanku dengan bocah asiamu itu!"

"Dia punya nama!"

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu! Aku muak jika kau membicarakan tentang kekasih _gay _mu itu!"

"Dan satu hal, aku tidak pernah membandingkanmu dengan dia, aku hanya membandingkannya dengan para mantan kekasihku."

"Aku juga mantan kekasihmu!"

"Jika kau merasa seperti itu..., tidak masalah!"

"_ARGH_! Persetan denganmu Kris!"

Liara melemparkan tasnya ke kursi, ia langsung duduk di pangkuan Kris setelah memutar kursinya. Membuat Kris terbelalak dan belum sempat mencegah saat Liara langsung mencium bibirnya ganas. Perempuan ini benar-benar tergila-gila padanya, dan akan melakukan apapun caranya agar Kris mau menjadi miliknya lagi.

Liara memaksa Kris, ia hampir mencekik leher Kris. Ciuman penuh paksaan, Kris tidak ingin membalas ini tetapi mulutnya sudah terlanjur terbuka. Membuat seolah-olah lelaki itu menerima ciuman Liara.

Perempuan itu membuka sendiri resleting belakang bajunya, membukanya sampai melorot sepundak. Kris membelalakkan matanya. Ya Tuhan, apakah ia akan di perkosa seorang wanita gila begitu? Liara sengaja tidak memakai bra, perempuan itu sudah menurunkan pakaiannya sampai di perut. Keseluruhan dadanya tampak, dan ia memaksa Kris mengarahkan mulutnya ke dadanya.

"_Come on_ Kris, _ahh_!"

"Tidak! Aku..." Kris tidak bisa melawan. Tenaga perempuan ini sangat kuat, dan dengan Liara menggesek-gesekkan pahanya di atas kemaluan Kris membuat ini semua menjadi buruk lagi. Kris berpikir, tidak mungkin ia mendorong Liara—kalau sampai perempuan itu terbentur ke lantai, kemungkinan besar ia akan mati dan Kris akan di kejar-kejar oleh tuntutan seumur hidup. Jeniffer tidak jauh menyeramkan dengan Liara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"dr. Wu memanggilmu ke ruangannya, Mr. Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendongak, ia mengangguk setelahnya. Perawat itu pergi. Yoora memegangi pundaknya erat, perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Ini waktu yang tepat Chanyeol. Kau bisa mempertimbangkan ini dengannya, kalian pasti bisa. Kris Wu pasti sudah cukup dewasa untuk ini, begitu juga denganmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih, _noona_."

Yoora menepuk pundaknya sekali lagi, sebagai penyemangat. Chanyeol turun dari ranjangnya, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruangan Kris yang berada di ujung sana. Masih di lantai dua.

Setelah tiba, Chanyeol menarik nafas banyak-banyak. Ia harus siap dengan konsekuensinya. Chanyeol senang dirinya bisa sembuh, tetapi ia harus menerima juga resiko pulang ke Korea. Itu berarti Kris dan dirinya hanya bisa berhubungan sebatas email atau sejenisnya. Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak ingin ini terjadi tetapi ia harus tahu... Kris seorang dokter dan masih banyak yang lebih membutuhkannya ketimbang Chanyeol.

_Kau bisa melakukan ini Chanyeol_!

Chanyeol memutar kenopnya perlahan...

"_Ahh.. _Kris! _More_..."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol langsung menggebrak pintunya sampai terbuka lebar. Bunyi yang sangat keras membuat mata Kris yang sedari tadi terpejam karena menahan semuanya terpaksa harus terbuka. Kedua matanya terbelalak.

_Chanyeol_?

Chanyeol menguatkan pegangannya pada kenop pintu, masa bodoh jika semua orang di luar melihat apa yang Kris lakukan di ruangan ini.

Chanyeol merasakan bibirnya mulai bergetar, seluruh wajahnya memerah karena meredam emosi, dan kedua katanya yang sudah memanas. Apa ini? Apa yang Kris lakukan? Jadi, selama ini... saat Kris _tidak sempat_ menghubunginya, sibuk mengurusi urusan di luar rumah sakit ini... malah bermain dengan wanita yang sudah setengah telanjang di ruangannya sambil mendesahkan nama Kris, begitu? Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa berpikir jernih? Di saat ia mengumpulkan tekad, keberanian untuk membicarakan perihal hubungan mereka—Kris malah seperti ini?

Kris langsung mendorong Liara, perempuan itu berteriak karena terjatuh ke lantai. Kris tidak peduli, lelaki itu langsung berdiri. Chanyeol membuang matanya saat air mata itu menetes. Hatinya sakit. Setelahnya. Kris tidak mengira kalau Chanyeol akan berlari menjauh dari pintu ruangannya.

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!"

Kris hendak keluar dari sini, tetapi Liara menarik kakinya. "Mau kemana kau?!"

"Jangan tarik kakiku jalang!"

Liara tersenyum puas, "_See?_ Setidaknya ini setimpal dengan kakiku waktu itu."

Kris melotot.

_Bagus sekali Liara_.

Liara sengaja. Ia sengaja merencanakan semua ini, membuat Chanyeol datang ke ruangannya saat mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Namun, kemudian ia melihat Liara meneteskan air matanya. "Kau tetap harus bersamaku."

"Tidak!"

Kris membentak. "Aku mencintai Chanyeol!"

Setelahnya Kris berlari menuju ruangan Chanyeol. Dirinya sudah membuang banyak waktu tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ini No Edit. Telen banyak-banyak typosnya wkkwkw. Well, akhirnya bisa lanjutin ff ini lagi. Sorry for late update yaa... hehe.. for info, memang dari awal planning ff ini pendek. Jadi, 2 atau 3 chapter lagi mungkin end. Langsung aja...**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[PurpleGyu] [Kirity Kim] [HyuieYunnie] [HealMeMedicineIsEnd] [Black Kim] [AprilianyArdeta] [FettyEXO-L] [JongOdult] [KimChanMin] [winterpark chanchan] [fienyeol] [bublegum] [retnoajeng19] [egatoti] [Kwa's Orange Sky] [XOXO KimCloud] [justnyao] [Wu tyfan] [kimihyun211] [yeollyana] [exochanxi1] [fitrysukma39] [Ftafsih] [guardian's feel] [JessicaInuzukaUzumaki] [HamsterXiumin] [ling-ling pandabear] [oktaviarita rosita] [ChanBaekLuv] [fixme92] [MinYeolKook] [HanitaCho] [sanexchan]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Kris X Chanyeol_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do not copy-paste or repost because this story is from my own imagination. I just add names for fill the casts, EXO is belong to their own self. _**

**_Close the tab if you don't like it. _**

**_Warning! These is YAOI and some sexual contents for some chapters._**

**_._**

**_Benar-benar tidak dianjurkan untuk yang merasa 'belum' cukup umur karena..._**

**_There's some sex scenes in some chapters._**

**_Hope you like it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Chanyeol?"

Yoora berseru gelisah saat adik laki-laki kesayangannya datang dari arah pintu dengan kedua pipi yang basah dan seluruh wajah yang merah. Bahkan Chanyeol terisak, dan itu terdengar sangat jelas. Chanyeol hanya diam, pemuda itu berjongkok di depan tasnya untuk menutup resleting yang terbuka dengan sangat kasar. Yoora ikut berdiri di sisinya setelah itu, kemudian dengan ragu ia sentuh dua pundak yang bergetar itu.

"Chanyeol ada apa?"

Dirinya mengulang lagi, namun dengan pertanyaan yang lebih panjang. Anak itu tidak menjawab, hanya diam dengan suara sesenggukkan yang bahkan semakin kencang. Itu tas pakaian Chanyeol, dengan semua barang yang ia miliki selama lebih dari dua tahun untuk tinggal di rumah sakit ini. Chanyeol berdiri, lalu berbalik sambil menunduk pada wanita yang tingginya jelas lebih rendah dari dirinya.

"Aku ingin kita pulang..., sekarang."

Serunya serak, terdengar kaku dan dingin. Membuat Yoora tidak mengerti, Chanyeol tampak geram melihat kakak perempuannya malah masih sempat-sempatnya mengerutkan kening lantaran bingung di saat-saat yang seperti ini.

"Maksudmu—"

"_Noona_, ku mohon."

Akhirnya, Yoora terpaksa mengikuti saja keinginan adiknya tanpa banyak bicara. Chanyeol kelihatan sangat terburu-buru, anak itu cepat-cepat lari ke _lift_ ruang sambil menyeret dirinya tanpa mempedulikan paru-parunya yang _mungkin_ masih belum cocok untuk kondisi lari-larian seperti ini. Anak itu terguncang, Yoora tahu. Dan ini pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari persoalan hubungan Chanyeol dengan Kris Wu.

Yoora memutuskan untuk bertanya saat mereka sudah tiba di taksi nanti.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Heal Me, Medicine**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol!"

Kris membuka pintu dengan kencang, sampai menggebrak dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Rasanya sangat buruk saat dirinya harus berteriak, sedangkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah belum pulih dari lelahnya berlari dari ujung lantai dua ke ujung lantai dua lainnya.

Kris tidak mendapati apa-apa. Tidak ada Chanyeol. Tidak ada barang-barangnya. Tidak ada apapun. Di sini kosong, kasur dan selimutnya sudah rata. Artinya, pasien sudah tidak akan menggunakan ruangan ini lagi. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuat Kris menyerah untuk mencari kekasihnya. Ia bertanya pada petugas administrasi.

Kris berlari lagi, sampai akhirnya tiba dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. "Apakah pasien bernama Park Chanyeol di pindahkan?"

"_Sorry_?"

Pegawai itu bertanya dengan raut bingung, Kris memilih untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya dulu. Antara lelah dan takut.

"Park Chanyeol, apakah ia di pindahkan ke kamar rawat lainnya?"

Kris bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih jelas. Dari volume dan artikulasi yang seperti itu, sang penjaga administrasi baru paham.

"_Oh_, Chanyeol Park?"

Kris mengangguk dengan cepat. Orang itu akhirnya melaksanakan tugasnya. Ia mencari data terakhir yang tercatat di komputer tentang Park Chanyeol.

Kemudian, orang itu bergumam. Kris yang sedari menatapnya dengan gusar semakin di buat bingung. "_How?_"

Ia bertanya, seolah menuntut. Perempuan itu menatap lagi ke arah layar komputer, tidak mau salah memberikan informasi kepada sang dokter. "_Uhm, _kurasa kau tidak tahu—"

"_Don't know what?"_

Wanita itu menarik nafas sebelum berkata, "Chanyeol Park, _has been left_."

"_What_?"

Kris meninggikan suaranya, dirinya merasa kalau pendengarannya mulai melantur. Apa-apaan itu dengan _has been left_. Sudah pergi? Kemana? Bahkan Chanyeol belum sembuh.

"Kurasa kau salah, Park Chanyeol belum sembuh. Apa dia di pindahkan ke rumah sakit lainnya?"

Kris berusaha untuk tidak terlalu emosional. Namun, perasaannya terasa sangat tidak enak entah kenapa. Ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk bagi Chanyeol, ini seperti sesuatu yang buruk untuk dirinya karena Chanyeol. Tetapi Kris tidak tahu, dirinya masih perlu mencari tahu.

"_I had no idea._ Kau harus bertanya pada dr. Smith."

Kris hendak berjalan tanpa sepatah katapun, namun wanita itu menghentikannya.

"_Uhm_, dr. Wu?"

Kris berbalik, "_Yes_."

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau,... semua biaya perawatan Park Chanyeol sudah lunas sekarang."

Kris membulatkan kedua matanya, dengan segera ia berlari menuju ruangan dr. Smith. Itu bisa saja suatu hal, seperti... Chanyeol pergi dari rumah sakit ini karena memergoki Kris—yang _notabene_ adalah kekasihnya malah asyik mencumbu wanita lain tepat di depan mata kepalanya. Tapi, itu tidak masuk akal. Pemindahan pasien di rumah sakit ini tidak bisa sembarangan.

Kalaupun memang benar, Kris tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Tetapi, ia butuh kepastian terlebih dahulu. Kris langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, dr. Smith yang tengah sibuk dengan catatan kesehatan pasiennya terpaksa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Jason,"

"..." dr. Smith masih diam. Otaknya terlalu lambat untuk mencerna kehadiran sosok Kris yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Dimana Park Chanyeol?"

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Kupikir Park Chanyeol sudah berangkat hari ini."

"_W-what_? Berangkat? Kemana?"

Jason Smith semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentu saja pulang."

Kris membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. "_W-what_?! Apalagi ini? Kenapa kau membolehkannya pulang?"

"Dia sudah sembuh, Kris."

Jason Smith mengatakannya dengan sangat santai, namun hal itu sudah cukup membuat Kris merasakan detak jantungnya yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku, ia hendak menjawab dr. Smith— bahkan ingin meninju wajahnya dengan keras karena tidak mengabarinya lebih awal. Tetapi, dirinya tidak bisa. Kris tahu, dirinya menjadi sangat melankolis akhir-akhir ini, semenjak ia sadar kalau dirinya mencintai Chanyeol.

Dan, jika Chanyeol pergi... apakah berlebihan kalau Kris bertanya _apakah dirinya masih tahu caranya bernafas setelah ini?_

_"__Kris..."_

Kris terdiam, pegangannya pada kenop pintu mengerat. Kris merasa kalau dirinya akan segera ambruk ke bawah setelah ini. Inikah, yang akan di katakan Chanyeol tadi? Apakah Chanyeol bermaksud memberikan kejutan dengan memberitahukan kabar menggembirakan ini?

_"__Kris...?"_

Dunianya serasa berputar, Kris merasakan hantaman keras pada kepalanya. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan terutama pada bagian jantungnya. Kris tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa, telinganya terasa di sumbat. Hanya ada seruan-seruan tidak jelas.

"_Kris..._"

Dirinya salah, Chanyeol pasti membencinya. Dan...

"Kris Wu!"

dr. Smith berteriak dengan lantang, membuat Kris langsung bangkit dari balik alam sadarnya. Ia melirik ke arah Jason Smith, tanpa pergerakan apapun. Hanya kedua bola matanya. "Kau kenapa?"

Lelaki itu berdiri, menghampiri Kris. Kemudian mengusap pundaknya, "Apakah ini karena Chanyeol? Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan kalian tapi—"

"..."

Kris tidak bisa berhenti menatap Jason Smith yang tersenyum ke arahnya, tersenyum dengan maksud memberikan semangat untuk dirinya. "—aku berharap kau bisa berbaikkan. Aku tahu, kalian saling menyayangi."

Kris tidak menanggapi itu lebih jauh, dirinya merasa tidak peduli tentang fakta kalau mungkin seisi rumah sakit tahu dirinya adalah seorang dokter homoseksual yang memacari pasiennya sendiri.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol berangkat jam berapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol?"

Yoora menyentuh pundak adiknya dengan rasa khawatir yang luar biasa. Chanyeol masih seperti ini, tidak berhenti menangis bahkan saat bandara sudah tampak jelas di hadapan mereka. Chanyeol terus menangis, mengusapi hidungnya dengan kasar menggunakan tisu sampai memerah. Benar-benar merah.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana aku bisa tahu masalahmu kalau kau tidak mau bercerita padaku, _hm_?"

Chanyeol menunduk, air matanya keluar lagi. Chanyeol tahu, harusnya lelaki tidak seperti ini. Bahkan, dirinya lebih mirip seorang wanita yang menangisi kekasih prianya yang keparat. Sayangnya, kekasih Chanyeol itu pria, dan keparat juga.

"Kris Wu itu brengsek! Dia meniduri siapapun, dia berlagak seolah-seolah dirinya menyukai lelaki. Dan.."

Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya, ia membiarkan isakannya mereda untuk sesaat. "—dia berlagak seolah-olah dirinya menyukaiku."

Chanyeol menunduk dalam, dirinya menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Astaga, Chanyeol..."

Yoora mendekat, memeluk adiknya yang jiwanya sangat terguncang. "Lupakan saja, Chanyeol."

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?!"

Chanyeol berteriak marah, membuat Yoora terkejut karena adiknya tidak pernah membentak orang yang lebih tua sampai seperti itu.

"..."

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya kalau dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang pernah meniduriku, menjamah tubuhku, mencium bibirku setiap malam, dan mengisi hari-hariku selama dua tahun?!"

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dirinya hanya terus menunduk. Meratapi betapa menyedihkan dirinya dan kisah cintanya itu. Yoora hanya diam, tidak mau banyak berkomentar. Chanyeol butuh tenang, dan dengan mengoceh tidak akan membantu apapun. Semuanya malah akan semakin rumit kalau dirinya ikut campur. Yoora memutuskan untuk memeluk adikknya saja, menenangkannya.

"Biarkan saja, Chanyeol. Jika dia memang brengsek, itu berarti dia bukan yang terbaik untukmu. Dan, kau baru sembuh, aku tidak mau kau sedih. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah sekarang. Jangan di hadapan ibu dan ayah."

"_Noona_..."

Chanyeol menumpahkan lagi, seluruh air matanya. Yoora benar, masih banyak orang yang lebih menyayanginya yang tengah menunggu dan selalu mengkhawatirkannya di rumah sekarang. Chanyeol menyesal telah memberikan semuanya untuk Kris, kalau pada kenyataannya Kris bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang lain. Yang lebih _normal_. Dirinya memutuskan untuk berangkat, turun di bandara dan terus melangkah bersama kakaknya—tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris terlambat. Penerbangan menuju Seoul sudah berangkat sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Kris tidak bisa menyeimbangkan langkahnya, tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya dengan baik, dirinya benar-benar lemas saat menyadari Chanyeol-_nya_ telah meninggalkan dirinya.

Kris merasakan itu lagi, pendengaran yang mendengung, tuli. Semua suara-suara keramaian terdengar samar. Pandangannya memburam, semuanya berputar tanpa arah. Membuatnya hendak jatuh kalau saja dirinya tidak berpegangan pada kursi tunggu bandara.

Nafas sangat sulit, terasa sangat sulit. Bahkan dirinya hampir tidak bernafas, Kris tidak sanggup melakukan itu. I-ini, adalah peristiwa terburuk yang pernah Kris alami dalam hidupnya yang selalu ia anggap _datar _saja.

Cinta itu tidak ada, tidak ada jika di situ bukan Chanyeol.

Dan kehilangan, depresi cinta yang selalu dirinya olok-olok saat masa remaja—saat dirinya ikut menonton drama favorit ibunya, yang selalu ia tertawakan, semuanya... terasa nyata sekarang. Kris merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, lebih dari apapun. Chanyeol yang mengomel padanya lebih baik daripada Chanyeol yang mendiaminya dan mengacuhkan dirinya. Dan, Chanyeol yang mendiaminya jauh lebih baik, jauh lebih baik ketimbang Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya. Ini, yang terburuk. Kris tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Kris ingin menyusul Chanyeol, tetapi penerbangan dari Kanada ke Seoul—itu sudah yang terakhir. Kris tidak bisa. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali, bukan ke rumah sakit tapi ke rumahnya. Selama dalam perjalanan, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menumpahkan air matanya dalam diam. Meredam isakannya, tidak mempedulikan bengkak yang di alami dua kelopaknya sekarang. Pandangan tanpa arah, kesana-kemari. Memandangi fotonya dan Chanyeol, lalu menangis lagi.

Kris butuh tidur, ia lelah.

Kris harus memesan tiket untuk besok pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol?"

"_Hm_?"

Chanyeol mendongak dari posisinya, setelah sadar itu adalah ibunya—wanita yang paling ia sayangi di dunia setelah kakaknya, Chanyeol akhirnya kembali menumpu dagunya pada kasur. Tengkurap di saat-saat merenung memang biasa ia lakukan.

Ibunya tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dengan duduk di sisi ranjang sebelah kanan. Perempuan itu mengelus punggung anaknya, "Kau tidak makan?"

Chanyeol langsung menggeleng dengan pelan sebagai jawabannya. Entahlah, dirinya terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar menjawab _ya_. "Tidak lapar?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi. Ibunya lagi-lagi tersenyum. Perempuan itu kali ini mengelus puncak kepala putra bungsunya dengan lembut, "Aku sudah dengar tentang Kris Wu _itu_."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan menyebul-nyebul poninya, kedua matanya sedikit melebar. Sungguh, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat kaku, Chanyeol tidak jadi berbalik arah untuk memandang ibunya. Chanyeol takut, dan _oh_! Bagaimana dirinya bisa lupa kalau Yoora itu perempuan yang _tidak bisa menjaga rahasia orang_? Persetan sekali kakaknya itu!

Perempuan itu lagi-lagi menyungging senyum, "Ibu tidak keberatan, dan kau kelihatan buruk sekali tanpa dirinya. Kau tahu, ibu terlalu takut dengan hal ini karena kau baru—"

"Aku baik-baik saja bu!"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan cepat, pemuda itu langsung membalik tubuh—berusaha menepis kegugupannya dan duduk menghadap ibunya tanpa terlihat takut sedikitpun. "Aku baik-baik saja tanpa pria keparat itu!"

"Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh seperti itu."

"Tapi dia mengkhianatiku—"

"..."

"—aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi." Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu menopang dagu pada kedua lutut yang di lipat.

Ibunya menghela nafas, "Kenapa tidak di selesaikan saja masalah kalian?"

"Itu sudah jelas, dan sudah selesai. Sudahlah bu, aku mengantuk!"

Chanyeol langsung berbaring, lalu menarik selimut dengan gemas sampai se leher. Ibunya hanya bisa terkikik geli. Menyadari anaknya yang sudah bisa bernafas dengan benar membuat perasaannya melega. Tetapi melihat Chanyeol _yang kata Yoora _menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang membuat beban di pundaknya yang sebelah lagi semakin terasa berat.

Ini karena, Chanyeol senang karena sembuh, tetapi tidak benar-benar bahagia.

"Baiklah, tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, pura-pura memejamkan mata seperti anak kecil. Ibunya menggeleng-geleng heran, namun perempuan itu memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari kamar anaknya.

Setelah ibunya keluar, Chanyeol membuka kedua kelopaknya. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, dirinya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dua tahun, dan tidak ada perubahan. Semuanya tetap sama, seperti apa yang ia harapkan dan rindukan.

Sejenak, Chanyeol memikirkan hal lain, namun sejenak ia teringat akan Kris Wu.

Chanyeol langsung menggeleng, sudah cukup untuk dirinya menangis seharian ini. Selama belasan jam di udara, dan selama itu juga Chanyeol menangis. Mungkin dirinya menyesal karena melakukan hal itu karena jelas-jelas, _yah_ itu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain Chanyeol merasa itu belum sebanding dengan perasaannya yang hancur. Hatinya sakit.

Yang membuatnya menyesal hanyalah, tidak pernah sekalipun ia menyerahkan segalanya pada seseorang dari perasaan sampai tubuhnya. Seluruhnya. Tetapi, Kris menyalah gunakan itu semua. Kris tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Kris hanya...

Hanya...

Kasihan.

Chanyeol terus memikirkan itu, menangisi betapa bodohnya dirinya. Tentu saja, Kris seorang dokter. Tampan, dan jelas saja lebih memilih wanita karena akan membuat dirinya terlihat lebih _normal_ daripada bersama Chanyeol. Cinta itu tidak ada? Semuanya hanya sebatas, nafsu. Semuanya. Chanyeol merasa bodoh, rasa cinta yang lain selain keluarga itu tidak ada. Itu semua hanya ada di novel romansa, dan drama picisan pukul 3.15 sore favorit ibunya.

Kris menerimanya karena kasihan. Siapa yang tidak kasihan? Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyedihkan, hampir bunuh diri hanya karena seorang Kris Wu. Dan, Kris terpaksa menerimanya karena takut di sangkut pautkan kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Chanyeol, kan?

Chanyeol mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya.

_Oh_, Chanyeol... tidak tahukah dirimu kalau Kris benar-benar mencintaimu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris mengusapi layar ponselnya berkali-kali, membuka menu lalu menutupnya. Seperti itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Niatnya untuk menghapus kebosanan menunggu. Namun, hal itu tidak semata-mata di lakukan karena bosan, hanya saja... dirinya ingin memandang fotonya bersama Chanyeol lebih lama. _Wallpaper_ nya.

Kris ingin sekali menangis, tapi dirinya sangat ingat kalau semalam air mata itu tidak bisa berhenti. Kris benar-benar lupa caranya bernafas. Kris takut Chanyeol benar-benar membencinya dan... dan...

"Adikmu?"

Seorang pemuda, yang sedari tadi tanpa Kris sadari duduk bersebelahan dengan dirinya menatap penuh takjub pada ponsel Kris. Kris menoleh, lalu tersenyum dengan kaku. Sungguh, matanya yang bengkak sangat tidak membantu.

Yang benar saja, kenapa menuju pukul 08.00 pagi terasa lama sekali?

"_Uhm_, dia kekasihku."

Kris menjawab perlahan, dirinya merasa tidak enak saja kalau sampai orang itu _mungkin_ menganggapnya penyuka sesama jenis atau bagaimana.

Namun, Kris malah mendapati respon lain. "_Whoa_... dia manis sekali. Kupikir kalian mirip."

Kris tersenyum kecil, "Benarkah?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Tetapi tidak secantik kekasihku, lihat."

Lelaki itu merogoh saku, lalu menampakkan latar ponselnya yang tengah memeluk seorang pemuda yang lebih mungil. "Ini, kekasihku. Dia orang Korea."

Kris mengangguk, "Jadi, kau juga mau ke Korea? Aku juga, kekasihku ada kesana."

"Kau mau mengunjungi kekasihmu juga?"

Kris terdiam sebentar, lalu membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya."

Pemuda itu membulatkan mulutnya, kemudian mengangguk. "Kau tahu, hubungan memang seperti itu—tidak lengkap tanpa sedikit _bumbu_ masalah."

Kris menoleh, "Kau juga pernah bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?"

"Ya, begitulah bahkan dia sampai memutuskanku. Tapi, aku tidak menyerah, aku tetap mengejarnya dan mengemis di kakinya. Karena kau tahu, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dan aku bisa gila tanpanya. Mungkin yang lebih buruk, hidupku akan berantakan dan aku bunuh diri."

Kris tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak harus melakukan itu."

"Sungguh, aku bahkan sampai lupa caranya bernafas."

Kris berhenti tertawa, senyumnya luntur dalam sekejap. Itu adalah hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Pemuda itu mendadak merasa bersalah, "_Uhm_, aku Luhan. Orang Cina yang kuliah di Kanada."

Kris mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan, "Aku Kris." Luhan membalas uluran tangannya.

"Apakah masalah kalian sangat rumit?"

Luhan bertanya dengan hati-hati, dirinya merasa Kris terlihat sangat terbebani dengan apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

Kris menunduk, menghela nafas panjang. "Begitulah. Dia sangat kecewa padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar itu, "Kau harus mengejarnya sampai dapat, dan jelaskan semuanya kalau kau mencintainya dan apa yang kau perbuat sebelumnya—sudah kau sesali."

Kris mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"_Anytime_, kita bisa janjian kapan-kapan _euhm_ semacam _double date_ dengan kekasih masing-masing mungkin? Tapi kalau kau sudah damai dengan kekasihmu."

Kris tertawa, "Baiklah."

Setelahnya, Kris dan Luhan segera menuju pesawat untuk belasan jam berikutnya demi penerbangan menuju Korea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris menatap secarik kertas berisi alamat Chanyeol, _yah_ sejenis data curian yang ia dapatkan dari administrasi rumah sakit. Sebenarnya dirinya hendak datang kemarin malam, hanya saja terlalu melelahkan. Jadi, Kris memutuskan pagi-pagi ke sana. Dan, lagipula itu terlihat lebih sopan. Kris hanya berharap kalau Chanyeol tengah berada di rumah.

Kris hanya diam, sepanjang perjalanan dari hotel, ia hanya mengiyakan obrolan-obrolan kecil yang supir taksi coba padanya. Mungkin bagi mereka tidak sopan jika saling diam dalam taksi? Mungkin.

Pagi ini sangat cerah, dan Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap rupa pejalan kaki. Orang-orang kantor, anak sekolahan dan lain-lain. Dan, satu hal yang mencuri perhatiannya. Membuat kedua matanya melebar, jantungnya berhenti, kedua gendang telinganya mendengung. Itu...

Park Chanyeol.

"Pak, tolong berhenti!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sialan!"

Chanyeol memandangi arloji di tangan kirinya. Ini sudah setengah jam, dan Yoora belum juga keluar dari toko itu dengan alasan _bedak dan lipstick ku habis_. Kurang ajar sekali. Bangku-bangku duduk banyak yang penuh, dan Chanyeol merasa kedua kakinya mau patah saja.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut pada pundaknya. Tidak, bukan itu yang membuatnya sebegini terkejutnya. Hanya saja, suara itu. Suara itu sangat ia kenal. Chanyeol hampir saja tidak mengedipkan kedua matanya.

Chanyeol mencoba berbalik dengan susah payah, dan benar... apa yang ia dapati sekarang adalah Kris Wu tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Dadanya naik-turun, Chanyeol merasa _mungkin_ saja dirinya belum benar-benar sembuh karena melihat Kris untuk sekarang ini membuat paru-parunya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Dan, jangan tanyakan jantungnya. Chanyeol merasakan, takut dan gugup.

Mereka sudah saling berhadapan, dan Kris mulai membuka mulutnya. "Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, Chanyeol. Dan, aku berharap kau mendengarkan tanpa memotong ucapanku."

"..."

Chanyeol hanya diam, terlalu lambat untuk otaknya demi mencerna semua kejadian ini. Kris tiba-tiba di hadapannya, Kris tiba-tiba memintanya untuk mendengarkan, dan...

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dia bilang dirinya mencintai Chanyeol, tunggu...

_Apa?_

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menatap bingung pada Kris. Ia merasa, apakah pendengarannya sudah mulai terganggu?

"Aku bilang, jangan memotongku."

Chanyeol langsung mengatupkan bibirnya.

Kris memegangi kedua lengan Chanyeol dengan lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, dan aku menyesal karena telah menyakitimu Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau membela diriku, hanya saja aku takut kau meninggalkanku setelah kejadian itu. Perempuan itu mengejarku, dan menjebakku. Dia sengaja memanggilmu ke ruanganmu untuk membuat seolah-olah aku berselingkuh darimu. Padahal, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benakku untuk melakukan hal rendah seperti itu. "

"..."

Chanyeol masih menyimak, dan Kris meneruskan ucapannya. "Tidak pernah, Chanyeol. Dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau tahu, aku bodoh, merasa bodoh dan selalu berpikir _kekasih macam apa aku ini?_ Bahkan kekasihku sembuh saja aku tidak tahu."

Chanyeol merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdentum dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Nafasnya berbalap-balap dan apakah paru-parunya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?

Tanpa di duga, Kris turun dan berlutut di bawahnya, lalu memeluk kakinya. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-_ah_. Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menyadari celananya yang terasa basah, dan itu membuat kedua matanya ikut panas. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menangis.

"Kris..."

"Kumohon, jangan benci aku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan sungguh aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku setelahnya tanpa adanya dirimu."

Suara Kris terdengar sangat serak, itu membuat hati Chanyeol tersayat dengan perlahan. "_Hyung_... berdirilah,"

"Tidak! Maafkan aku, Chanyeol."

"_Hyung_, kumohon berdirilah. A-aku, memaafkanmu."

Kris mendongak, menatap dengan kedua matanya yang penuh untuk melihat netra Chanyeol yang sudah memerah. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, tanpa menyadari orang-orang yang sudah berkerumunan menyaksikan tayangan drama langsung.

Kris langsung berdiri, lalu menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan meraup bibir itu dengan lembut.

Chanyeol menitikkan air matanya.

Kris melumat bibirnya, menyalurkan segala rasa bersalahnya dan cintanya pada Chanyeol. Setelah itu, Kris melepasnya, "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memaafkanmu, _hyung_. Kau menyembuhkanku, kau obatku. Tanpamu, aku tidak akan bisa bernafas seperti ini."

Kris menggeleng bermaksud menolak pernyataan Chanyeol yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan dirinya, "Kau nafasku, Chanyeol."

Setelah itu, Chanyeol sedikit berjinjit dan menarik leher Kris untuk mencium bibirnya lagi.

Yoora tersenyum melihat itu semua dari luar toko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Few months later..._**

"Jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak keberatan, sayang. Tapi, apa kau yakin? Kau tidak takut?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sudah mempunyai orang terpercaya sendiri. Dia selalu menepati janjinya padaku, _hyung_."

Kris memeluk _istrinya_ itu lalu mencium pelipisnya, "Baiklah, terserah padamu. Kalau kau benar-benar menginginkan kehadiran seorang bayi, kita akan terbang ke Amerika dua hari lagi dan mengurus semuanya."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Tapi, _hyung_ apakah tidak terlalu cepat?"

Kris mengusak rambut Chanyeol sampai berantakan, hal itu membuat yang lebih muda merengut. "Pekerjaan bisa di tunda, aku akan selalu mengusahakan waktu untukmu, sayang. Kau adalah prioritas utamaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis, "_Thanks_."

Chanyeol lalu memeluk Kris yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang suaminya.

Kris memandangi foto pernikahan mereka, lalu tersenyum. "Jadi, siapa itu?"

Chanyeol mendongak, "Siapa apanya?"

"Orang terpercaya itu."

"_Oh_..." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Istinya Jongin."

Kris langsung menatap Chanyeol, "_What_? Jongin? Temanmu yang pernah menciummu waktu di taman it—"

"_Ya_! _Ish_, tentu saja aku bercanda! Jongin tidak mungkin menikahi perempuan, dia saja menyukai laki-laki."

"Ya, dan kau salah satunya."

"_Aish.. hyung_!"

Kris tertawa, "Aku bercanda, sayang."

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol hendak bangun dari pelukannya, namun Kris langsung menariknya lagi.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang terpercaya itu?"

Kris mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, dan Chanyeol tersenyum karena merasa Kris mulai serius sekarang. "Kakakku, Park Yoora."

Kris mendengus, "_Aish_, harusnya aku bisa menebaknya. Tentu saja, tanpa di suruh mungkin Yoora bahkan akan mencetuskan ide seperti itu untukmu."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Tentu saja, dia yang terbaik."

"Jadi dia, bukan aku yang terbaik?"

Chanyeol mendengus, Kris mulai lagi. "Maksudnya, Yoora kakak terbaikku. Sedangkan kau sepenuhnya memilik predikat suami terbaik." Chanyeol mencium sekilas pipi Kris. Kris tersenyum.

"Bagus, kau sudah menggodaku, dan aku akan menghukummu."

"_Ya! _Apa-apaan itu, _hyung_!"

Chanyeol menjerit tat kala Kris mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawa dirinya menuju kamar.

**.**

**.**

_"__Siap-siap, aku akan menyerangmu sampai pingsan!"_

_"__Tidak! Kris hyung!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hello... long time no see, so... beginilah akhirnya eonni bisa mengakhiri ff ini. intinya ya seperti itu, dan tidak ada sequel. Eonni terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, dan baru sempat pegang laptop dan dapet feel buat ngetiknya juga. Dan, maaf kalau misalnya tulisan eonni makin jelek aja soalnya apa ya... hummm mungkin lama ga nulis jadi gaada nyawanya. Ya begitulah, pokoknya makin jelek aja. Eonni mau menamatkan beberapa (yang memang sudah waktunya tamat0 dan garap request-request. Tapi, terima kasih buat semua readers yang udah teror-teror, pm, fav, follow, terutama yang meramaikan kotak reviews wkwkwk. **

**Langsung saja...**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[Kaihunyeollie] [FTafsih] [sayakanoicinoe] [XO-KY] [pocky bana stick] [XOXO Kimcloud] [HealMeMedicine] [ceretbruh] [nandha0627] [bublegum] [Fetty EXO-L] [Nanda revi] [winter park chanchan] [Wu tyfan] [egatoti] [exochanxi] [Baby crong] [sumiya wu] [HyuieYunnie] [fienyeol] [Kim Chan Min] [fixme92] [parkchanyeol] [fitrisukma39] [ChalclkZone] [Calum'sNoona] [kimihyun211] [ling-ling pandabear] [xiaorita oktavia] [rahasia] [PurpleGyu] [JongdaeKim] [Guest] [Flame] [Guest2] [Jogan] [HamsterXiumin] [delupaper] [MinYeolKook] [krisyeolmyOTP] [sweetyYeollie] [chanbaekship] [yeollyana] [Guest3] [Nyssa Hunhan] [ChanBaekLuv] [sopiyuliawati15] [pipid rahma]**

* * *

**For the last time, wanna give me some reviews again?**

* * *

**See you, on my another fanfiction.**


End file.
